


The Frailty of Genius

by Insomniac_Lullabies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aiden - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, How Do I Tag, It gets better as it goes on, Love, Original Character - Freeform, Sociopath, Torture, You could pretend it’s original fiction?, add more tags later, aisa - Freeform, cashile, genius, like a fine wine I guess, like there’s a lot of original plot so, more original plot in the sequel, naruto - Freeform, with age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Lullabies/pseuds/Insomniac_Lullabies
Summary: Cashile Kuroki is alone. No family, and no friends. Not exactly hated, just.... ignored. Just how she likes it. Reckless and ambitious, but always in control. Every person is observed, every move is calculated. She controls her environment;  strangers, friends, life. But there's the mystery; why does she care for her selfish ambitions alone? Why is she bent on believing that she can be the best by herself? Will she ever learn to give up her act of strength, and trust? Or will she fall, the cause of her own destruction? Genius only goes so far, and her flaws and its frailties will affect her eventually.The act of strength is, after all, only an act.





	1. An Unsolvable Puzzle

With a sigh, I threw another kunai at the wall in my bedroom. "Bored," I breathed. Surrounding me were several finished puzzle books. They were the hardest level I could find, and I had completed all six books in the last half hour.

Rolling my eyes in contempt for the "puzzle" books, I sent the last kunai flying toward the wall and jumped on top of my bed to view my masterpiece. The kunai were all pinned to the wall in the formation of a smiley face. Throwing my hands into the air, I bowed extravagantly to the empty room before flopping back down on the bed, another sigh escaping me. I flipped over to my stomach and moved a chess piece on the board by my bed. "That last move you made was stupid, Cashile," I told myself before moving a piece on the opposite side. "Ah, but now you're open for an attack, Cashile," With a smirk I made the finishing move and flicked the king over. That game had been going on for two weeks. I'd finally finished it... And now I had absolutely nothing to do. Again.

With a grimace I stood on the bed again. "I," I began to bounce on the bed slightly, slowly gaining height. "Am," I jumped off the bed, doing a flip and landing with only the slightest of stumbles. I turned towards my door, where a little seven year old boy, Kaito, had just appeared. I tilted my head a little, raised my eyebrow, and a single word fell from my lips. "Bored."

He stared at me for a long moment before scowling. "I'm telling Madame on you! You were bouncing on the bed! That's not allowed! Madame!" He ran out of the room, continuing to screech in his whiny voice, the sound echoing from the barren walls and certainly waking the other children.

"I hate children," I muttered to myself. "And yet I am a child. Do I hate myself then?" I pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "If a tree falls in the middle of the forest, does it make a sound?" I questioned, implying to myself that both questions were rhetorical. I paused, "Of course, it depends on what your interpretation of sound is," I mused. I wasn't worried about the tattle-tale brat; I wouldn't get in trouble with Madame, the woman who ran this foster home. She didn't care about me--no, she ignored me. Everyone did, really, except for stupid children. I wasn't openly shunned or hated; it was more like a silent agreement that everybody ignored me. I was fine with it. Absolutely fine.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I heard the children's whiny voices slowly awaken, wincing as a screech of one of the waking children emanated throughout the house. I hated this place. Why couldn't I live alone, like Sasuke and Naruto? I had pushed the Hokage to allow me to rent an apartment and live on my own, but he never allowed it. Why? It wasn't _fair_. Shaking my head, I pushed the matter to the back of my mind, filing it away for later consideration. If I truly decided to put my mind to getting myself an apartment, I would get it, I was sure. I tended to have a way of getting people to do what I want.

Glancing at the clock, I breathed a sigh of relief: it was 6:40, and I could finally head off to the academy without being uselessly early. Tightening the pigtails my greenish black hair was in, I threw on my jacket, buttoned it up, and smoothed down my skirt before walking out the door. My tall boots made no sound on the pavement as the soft soles absorbed the impact. I smirked to myself as Ino and Sakura fell in step with me as I walked down the street. They thought they were my friends. _Friends_. I have no _friends_. Friends were perfectly useless.

"New haircut," is all I stated as I glanced at Sakura. "It looks nice."

She started in surprise, not even noticing that I had lied. The haircut was slightly uneven. It certainly didn't look "nice".

"Just a little trim." She smiled, touching her hair. "I'm surprised you even noticed!" I sent her a well hidden scathing look. Me, not notice? Ridiculous.

"She got a new haircut?" Ino asked.

"Obviously," I muttered, unable to keep in the slight condescension that leaked into my voice.

"How did you know?" Ino inquired. "It doesn't look any different to me."

I sighed. "I knew the same way I know you skipped breakfast, had an argument with your father last night, and stalked Sasuke until he was forced to use a transformation to escape you," I spoke quickly, the information pouring from my mouth.

"How?" They asked in unison.

I placed a hand on the door to the academy. "Observation," I replied, then I opened the door and walked through. I immediately scanned the classroom as soon as I stepped in. My kingdom and my subjects. I knew everyone: I knew what they were scared of; I knew what they wanted, their desires; I knew how to control them without seeming to; I knew how to be their friend, even as manipulating them to do something I needed them to; I knew how to unite them and how to create outcasts of them.

Like Naruto. His words were gold. He spoke out against me, tried to show people how I wasn't their perfect, "popular" classmate.

So I crushed him.

But I never seemed to be able to fully beat the heart out of him, fully destroy him. It didn't matter. I had accomplished what I needed to: Naruto was in exile. There he could do no harm to me or my control. Of course, I didn't personally ruin him. I manipulated others to do it for me. The entire class, a mob bullying him to submission. And no one could see me in the center, pulling the strings and dripping poisonous ideas into everyone's head. I created an unstable, distrusting classroom. Then I could come in and I save everyone from it at any point in time. I could gain control. I could create peace. And everyone would love me for it.

And the ones who were suspicious, the ones who didn't follow me, would be destroyed.

Everyone would see me as an angel, and they would be my army of devils. I reveled in the power. Every person was a string, and I was in the center of a complex web. I knew how every single person danced. But the end was drawing near. As the graduation date came closer and closer, I grew more and more impatient with the games I was playing. I wanted something bigger, something more than these idiotic little academy students. And it was starting to show. The more impatient I grew, the snippier and shorter my responses became, the more I began to fail tests from the sheer boredom they brought me.

But it didn't matter. Soon enough I would graduate, and I would move on and gain power in the real world. I glanced up from my seat in the back, where I could see everyone and everything, as Iruka burst into the classroom and threw Naruto to the floor. Eight minutes and forty seven seconds late. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger before blowing up at Naruto. I smirked to myself as Sakura lead the laughter while Naruto was yelled at. I had managed to twist her mind around, drip poison into her mind until she became one of the lead bullies to Naruto. Naruto's unwelcome advances on her had created the perfect weakness in Sakura's mind.

I stayed sitting in the back as everyone lined up to do the transformation, furrowing my eyebrows as Hinata gazed at Naruto with admiration. That was dangerous. Maybe I should create an outcast out of her, as well. I mused quietly before deciding against it. There was only one more day before we were separated into teams. Ostracizing her would do nothing for me.

"Cashile Kuroki!" Iruka called out. I didn't even bother glancing up from the puzzle book I had pulled out. I had just started it less than fifteen minutes ago and was already on page fifty eight. In the margins I had written down several observations of the children in the classroom. "Cashile!"

I growled slightly in annoyance as he interrupted my train of thought. With a snap I closed my book. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"If you don't get down here and show me your transformation, I'll be forced to fail you!" Iruka exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and open the puzzle book back up as the boredom that came with this classroom once again gripped me. "Do it then," I muttered, already engrossed in the next puzzle. Iruka pressed his mouth into a thin line before scribbling onto his clipboard. God, they were all so stupid. Doing something I already knew how to do, something I had already solved, was a waste of my time. No matter how badly I had wanted to do this earlier in the year, I never had. The repercussions for disobeying a sensei would have still been able to effect me. But by now it was too late to bar me from the exams, I'd aced almost everything-- oh wait... I had turned in an assignment yesterday with nothing written on it but the scribbles from the kids in the orphanage... But all my other high grades would even out any horribly low ones caused by my boredom. But the point was, there was nothing Iruka could do, no matter how much I disrespected him. If worse came to worse I could always just cry to him that I was "feeling stressed" about the exams. What a joke.

Just before the final bell rang to release us, Iruka called me down to his front desk. I glanced up and studied him before closing my finished four hundred page puzzle book and tossing it into the trash. This could prove interesting. I made my way over silently, not in the slightest worried. I had control over this classroom, over Iruka, over my life. Give me any situation and I can wriggle my way out and end up on top. Most of the time. "Cashile, this homework you've turned in--"

"I actually bothered to turn it in?!" I said with mild surprise. Lately I hadn't even been doing it. There were much more interesting things to do than homework.

"Yes, you did," Iruka was annoyed. "And it's not valid. I would like you to redo the assignment and turn in in by the end of the day."

I glanced over the worksheet. A body diagram, pressure points highlighted. I raised an eyebrow in contempt. "Why?" I asked.

By now we had the attention of the entire classroom. "Because it's obvious that you have little to no understanding of this topic!" He snapped. My jaw clenched; if there was one thing that irritated me more than having to do useless activities, it was someone implying that I didn't understand something I did. I glared at Iruka for a long moment before whirling and stalking over to Naruto, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the front of the classroom. Giving him a reassuring smile,  pinched the inside of his elbow, naming the pressure point and ignoring his spasming arm. Dancing around him, I continued to pinch at his pressure points.

Leaving Naruto twitching on the floor, I turned to Iruka and leaned over his desk. "Do you want me to continue?" I ask snidely as the laughter of students spurred me on. I watched in satisfaction as he shakily circled a "90%" onto my paper. Stupid 10% deduction for first time failure.

After dismissal, I walked towards the door with a straight back, joining the stream of children. That was what happened to those who crossde me. "Wait, Cashile!" Iruka stood up and walked towards me as I waited patiently. Everyone streamed out of the classroom, leaving only us behind. After a long moment of silence, he looked down on me, a snarl on his face and claws in his words. "Here's my warning to you. Humiliate Naruto like that again, for no reason at all, and I swear I'll make sure you never become a ninja."

I watched him walk away, the slightest surprise trickling through me. This was one of my only faults, one thing I may never understand. Why people care so much. What does it help them? I'm constantly overestimating and underestimating this puny little human emotion. Why do people put themselves in harms way, stand up to a greater power in the name of a petty little thing called love?

It's one puzzle I feared I may never be able to solve.

***

I laid in bed, staring at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars some snotty kid had glued up there. _That snotty kid was you_ , I reminded myself. I turned over suddenly in my bed, putting the pillow over my head. _I know!_ I snapped, _I was stupid once!_

_Stupid, idiot,_  I taunted myself. Sometimes, late at night when I had nothing to distract me from my own thoughts, this would happen. It was like I had two separate voices in my head, one mocking and cruel, full of sound and fury, and the other was myself, calm and logical. With an irritated sigh, I turned back over. No wonder I could never get any sleep. I was constantly arguing with myself; my brain just kept working all through the night. It wouldn't rest, it wouldn't stop. Sleep was boring.

I scanned my room for something to do. The test was tomorrow. I could study! I scoffed. Study. Yeah, right. I threw myself back down in the bed, only to sit right back up. Ah. Yes, that would do. Tossing on my jacket, I head downstairs quietly, passing "Madame" on the way. She was the woman who ran this orphanage of sorts. She stared blankly through me as I passed her by, not scolding me for being out of bed after hours. She didn't care what I did.

With an irritated sigh, I walked away from the door of the room she was in. Why did I have to deal with all these stupid people? I stumped into the kitchen, trying to keep my anger in check. Anger didn't help you think. Control helped you think. To control others, first you had to have complete control of yourself. But sometimes my carefully controlled anger and frustration and irritation and annoyance and vexation would all just spill over until I exploded. Normally I managed to get away from prying eyes when it happened, but I still remember the one time I didn't. It was here in the orphanage. Madame asked why I wasn't turning in my homework, and I tried to explain that I knew it. Why do something you already knew? She didn't understand. She just stared at me with those blank, dead eyes, and I just lost complete control. I screamed. I _screamed_. And then I took a sharp breath in, let it out, and let the information flow. I brought up things I knew she thought about herself. Those unsure, low self esteem thoughts that hid in the shadows, in the back of her mind? I brought them out, into the light. I remember coming back to myself rather abruptly. I gazed at the woman unfeelingly, watching the tears water in eyes. Then I turned on my heel and left, ignoring the little snot-nosed kids who cowered away from me.

I don't like it when I lose control of myself. Yes, it made people fear me, but it would bring me into the spotlight. And how would I be able to control others if I couldn't even control myself? I slammed a bowl on the counter, not caring if I woke up any of the children as I pulled out the flour, carefully measuring some out.

Yes. I was baking.

I loved baking. It helped me think. I dumped the cocoa in with the flour, scowling as some spilled onto the counter.  Whisking the dry ingredients together, I cracked two eggs in, added butter, water, oil, and several other ingredients, and stirred the sludge like mixture, carefully folding it in on itself. I stuck a finger in and lick the brown goop off of it, grinning appreciatively as the sweetness lays thick on my tongue. With a nod to myself, I poured it in the pan after greasing it, popping the cake into the preheated oven.

I stared into the oven unblinkingly, watching the chocolate cake slowly rise, bringing my knees up to my chin, eyes glazing over as I thought. It wasn't good when I had time to think. I think too much. And my thoughts would start going in circles and circles, catching up, falling down, collapsing in I themselves but still racing on and on and on--

"Shriiiiiing!" My thoughts--thankfully-- were interrupted by the harsh ringing if the timer. I let out a shaky breath and put in oven mitts, reaching in and taking the pan from the oven. Inhaling the moist steam wafting from the cake, I sigh appreciatively atthe chocolately smell. I set it in the stove with a clang, shutting the oven door and turning the oven off. Throwing the mitts back into the drawer, I began to make the frosting. Chocolate, of course. I stirred it listlessly, buried in my thoughts once again.

I didn't remember my parents. It was strange, I felt like I should, I really should, but I remembered nothing of them. It didn't saddened me. I just wished I had the information. I must have been too young when they died to remember anything about them. They were killed during a mission when I was three, I thought. I knew I was very young when it happened. I'd never really asked the Hokage for any details, and he'd never really given any. I remembered once that he asked me if I would avenge my parents death if I'd had the chance. I had stared him down coldly and replied that I would never waste my time on something as pointless as revenge.

"Why should I, anyways?" I had scoffed, "Why should I even consider for a second avenging someone I can't even remember?" He had nodded to himself, looking deep and thought, and I had left without being dismissed.

The sun broke over the horizon, streaming light into the room in a brilliant display. I winced and squinted, suddenly realizing that the cake and icing was done, and that it was nearly time to leave if I wanted to be on time. I ran upstairs and got dressed, putting the jacket back on as I walked down the stairs, jumping the last ten steps easily. I was slightly startled by a scream coming from right next to me. I turned, startled, and spotted the child responsible for the noise. A young girl, maybe eight years old. "You nearly jumped on me!" She shrieked. I hurriedly tried to hush her, but she would have none if it. "You could've killed me!"

I sighed and studied the girl carefully. Her weakness, her weakness, what was it? I smirked in triumph when I found it. "If you tell the Madame that I jumped down the stairs and nearly 'killed you'," I paused for dramatic effect, "I'll tell her that you ate chocolate cake before breakfast today."

She went white. "But I'd be grounded!" She whined.

I grinned sadistically. "Why yes, yes you would," I agreed.

She scowled at me. "You're manipulative," she muttered.

"Yes I am." I nodded. "And what a big word for such a small girl." Patting her head in a condescending manner, I leave her with her lower lip jutted out in a pout. I walked out of the house, Sakura and Ino falling in step with me along my route as usual. With one carefully placed comment from me, they began to argue, and I smirked, entertained, watching with satisfaction as they run off, fighting and elbowing the entire way. I tilted my head as the dust settles, then continue in my way.

People were one thing that would always keep me occupied. They were interesting, every single one was different, and yet, at a fundamental level, they were the same. But it was the details, the body paint, the craftsmanship that made each and every one so different and interesting. I strolled into the classroom, my lip curled slightly in contempt for the idiotic children. With a sigh I sat at a desk, watching the classroom through half-closed eyes. Despite the irritation I felt with these people, everyone had their uses. Means to an end. That's all they were.

Eventually. my name was called, and I looked up slowly. "Please report to the testing room, Cashile," the unnamed chunin repeated. With a final weary sigh I stood, walking slowly down the steps to the door. I briefly considered simply walking out of the building and not taking the test, but I shook my head, dismissing the thought. I needed to ascend the ranks as a ninja to gain control. So I walked into the testing room, trying not to look too bored.

"Cashile," Iruka greeted icily, "make three clones and you pass." I knew Iruka didn't like me. I also knew he was confused by it, because other than yesterday, I had given him no specific reason to dislike me. I guess he just had that "motherly sense" and could tell that there was something... Off, about me. Concentrating for a moment, I made the elementary signs quickly, creating three mediocre clones. Iruka sighed, making several notes on his paper before allowing me to release the jutsu. "You pass. Grab a headband," he ordered. 

I made my way up to the table, grabbing a bright blue headband."For such a promising student," Iruka began, "you're so..."

"Mediocre? Ordinary? Average?" I threw out.

"Well... yes," Iruka admitted. "I mean, sometimes you ace tests and sometimes you fail them. I can't figure you out." He shook his head, looking confused and disappointed.

"Has it ever helped anyone to stand out in the ninja world? All it earns you is people who want to kill you," I told him.

"Most children aspire to become well known, famous shinobi," A white haired chunin piped up, trying to sound encouraging.

I threw him a scathing look. "Am I most people?" I asked, "Do I even look like most people?"

He hesitated. "Well--"

"Not everyone is like you," I told him, "Not everyone wants 'power and glory'." I gave him a pointed look and he paled. Interesting. Straightening, I turned and left the classroom, calling a, "Thanks!" over my shoulder. It was so easy to read people. It was clear to see that he was planning something, and was worried that I knew what it was. I shrugged to myself: I had no idea what he was planning. Everyone was  always planning something, after all. Just because you had a plan doesn't mean that it would ever see fruition. Mizuki wanted power and glory, and he was planning on having it, but I didn't know, and frankly, didn't care, how he planned on obtaining it.

So I walked home, not caring that he might be threatening the safety of the village.


	2. Teammates and Testing

I walked to the academy alone; Ino and Sakura had run ahead. I had to admit, I was worried about who I'd be set up with for teams. I didn't want to be stuck with a couple of idiots.

Sitting down at my desk as usual, I opened my new puzzle book, scribbling down several answers but not paying much attention to it. Instead, every once in a while I glanced around, studying those who had passed. I wrote notes in the margins as my eyes lit on each new person. I had to be prepared for any of them to be on my team and drag me down.

Naruto? My eyebrows shot up on surprise before a passive mask slid back onto my face. I had been certain he would fail. No, he _did_ fail. How had he managed to earn the forehead protector? With a shake of my head, I dismissed the question until I'd be able to answer it. Iruka walked into the classroom, and I ignored his entire speech, small ink pen gliding over the page as I finished each puzzle quickly.

I scribbled down the names of the people who get into groups together. I could see how they'd possibly work together, but I also saw their flaws and where they'd fall apart. It was interesting.

"Team Five," Iruka announced, "Kaede Gunma, Cashile Kuroki, and Tarou Sato."

I glanced over my two teammates, not impressed with what I already knew and what I saw here and now. They were so excited, practically jumping up and down in their seats. They were.... Children. And children died when they played ninja. If they were given another year to mature, they might be able to become rudimentary ninja at best.

Iruka dismissed us, and I stood without a word. My two new teammates bound up to me, chattering excitedly. They made conversation among themselves, not really talking to me. This suited me fine. I didn't want to converse with these idiots. We walked towards an empty classroom, me trailing behind as I continued to work on my puzzle book. I had already dismissed the subject of them being my teammates. I knew all I needed to about them.

I sighed and scanned them over one last time. At least they'd be fairly easy to control. Kaede swished his brown hair back dramatically, smirking at me. I sent him a patronizing look before snapping open my puzzle book and begin scribbling away.

Kaede was a flirt. He wanted to be the player, the one girls ran after, but Sasuke got in the way of that. He was jealous of Sasuke. A weak point. He was strong, had earth style jutsu (he was incredibly proud of the single weak earth style jutsu he had learned from his mother), and was best at taijutsu, mostly because he had brute strength.

Tarou, on the other hand, was far more conservative. He had light green hair, and liked to think of himself as the smartest one in the room. If he continued to think that, well, he had an unwelcome surprise coming his way. His weakness was his slender figure. He hated that he wasn't as strong or fast as others, and often got ill. But he made up for it with mediocre ninjutsu skills. He liked to think of himself as a genjutsu user, but he simply didn't have the control or imagination to become a prodigy, or even particularly good in that area.

With a sigh I took a bite of the chocolate cake I had made last night... Early this morning... Same difference! Who needs a healthy lunch when you have chocolate cake? I noticed Kaeda and Tarou staring enviously at it, and glare at them in warning: I didn't share my cake. I finished the piece of cake, deftly popping the last few crumbs into my mouth and continued to work on my puzzles, not even glancing up as the two continued to stare at me.

"What are you doing?" Kaede asked.

"Puzzles. You wouldn't understand them." I replied, not pausing in my quick scribbling, then turn the page. A maze, fun.

"I dunno, you're going through them pretty fast. I bet I could do it." Kaede smirked.

I didn't even spare him a glance. "Don't kid yourself," I murmured, finishing the maze and going on to the next puzzle. It was one of those "find the difference" puzzles. I squinted thoughtfully, then began circling and drawing arrows.

I paused as Tarou grabbed the book. I considered ripping it back from his hands, but then allowed him to take it from me. I handed him the pen. "Have at it," I invited, my signature half smirk on my face. He scrunched his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully as his tongue stuck out from behind his teeth slightly. He scanned the paper thoroughly, then after several minutes went, "Aha!".

He circled what he found and handed to back to me. "Found the last one," he smirked. I sighed slightly, disappointed in him.

"There are eight more, actually," I replied, circling them all before turning the page.

He scowled, and opened his mouth to retort. Kaeda quickly intervened, changing the subject. "Do you think our sensei will be a girl or boy?"

"Girl," I replied without hesitation, completing another puzzle.

"Really?" Kaeda turned toward me in surprise.

"Yes. She is also around five foot eight, weighs about one forty, is jonin level, and is hiding behind that door," I said quickly, piercingly. I completed another puzzle.

"How did you know?" The woman in question stepped into the classroom, staring at me with open curiosity.

"The sensei in school don't have that amount of chakra, seeing as most of them are chunin. You didn't bother hiding your chakra, so I could get an idea of the amount you had. Also, by the weight and cadence of your footsteps I could tell you were a woman, around one forty pounds, and you would be about five foot eight," I rattled off quickly.

"What else can you tell about me now that you can see me?" She questioned idly.

I gave her a half smirk. "Are you sure you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure you even can. I think now your just evading the challenge," she replied.

I nodded, acknowledging her dig. "I'll leave out the obvious stuff, such as appearance."

She nodded.

I studied her, then opened my mouth and began. "You're twenty three years old. You like to be early. I would guess you to be a taijutsu user, and your primary weapon is... Nunchucks. You're divorced.... And he divorced you. Ooh, rough. You never have gotten higher then jonin level though you aspired to be an ANBU. Frankly, I don't think you have what it takes. You're an only child. Father recently passed, I think, my condolences. You're--"

I'm stopped by Tarou, who roughly shook my shoulder. "Stop it you idiot!" He shouted. I was immediately affronted. Me, an idiot? "Can't you see it's upsetting her?"

"Well, obviously I can," I jerked away, annoyed, "But she asked me to do it, and I obliged."

Our new sensei took a shaky breath, before controlling herself and bouncing off the wall she was leaning on. "I'll tell your sensei I grabbed you. Let's go."

We followed her out the door, my nose once again buried in my puzzle book as my interest in her wanes.

I heard the halting of footsteps in front of me. My feet came together and I stopped as well. An open area. Grassy, clean, neat. I appreciated it. Our sensei took a seat, criss cross apple sauce style and looked to the three of us. "Well? Take a seat! We're going to introduce ourselves now."

Kaede and Tarou sat on either side of her, across from eachother. I completed the circle.

The setting was nice, our formation, not so much. "Shall we hold hands now?" I asked no one in particularly, in a slightly mocking tone. I reprimanded myself silently for letting that one out; it was unnecessary, and wouldn't help me in any way. I bit the inside of my lip harshly, reminding myself to remain in control. No matter how stupid or boring the other people are.

My taunt was met with a pair of steel grey eyes.

"If you want." The sensei said, all too serious. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'll start then." She said, "My name is Harumi Sato. Harumi Sensei to you three. I was named after the Springtime Beauty, the time in which my Mother and Father had me. As Cashile mentioned earlier, my father just recently passed away. I love colors and music and the arts. My main focus is my taijutsu, but I do have ninjutsu skills and I know some genjutsu. I've achieved jounin level which isn't what I've quite hoped to achieve, but it's a temporary stage in getting to my goal." She turned her head to Tarou. "Your turn."

"Well," He began, rather timidly.

I'd always wondered what it feels like to be shy. To be afraid to speak your mind. To care about what other people think of you. The whole concept of fear over such small issues seemed idiotic to me.

I listened on to his quiet ramble. "My name is Tarou. I'm not a very outspoken person, I don't see myself as ill-confident, though. I enjoy reading and practicing genjutsu, which intrigues me. I hope to achieve jounin level in the future, and become a skilled jounin that kids will admire and look up to one day." He nodded to Kaede, establishing that he was finished.

Kaede began, "I'm Kaede," he winked to no one in particular, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I stared back at him impassively. "Mm, I'm pretty cool, confident in myself...y'know. I like it when people like me. I enjoy eating and talking to people. I guess I want to be a super awesome ANBU that everyone will look up to and admire for his strength and courage!"

That would never happen. From what I could see, he would be stuck at a chunin level, unable to advance and having completely idiotic ideas about his own strength.

Tarou... He was so soft spoken... He, too, would remain a chunin. But unlike Kaede, he wouldn't squander his days thinking he was stronger then he was. He would most probably become a sensei for the students at the academy, accepting that his strength wasn't enough to become a jonin.

I nodded in approval of Tarou, continuing to scribble notes in.

He was levelheaded, and would go down a path that would end up using his abilities to the fullest: helping children.

I knew it was my turn, but I just had to finish writing this sentence. Harumi had unknowingly led me to a well of information. Harumi called my name, but I don't glance up, just giving a murmured, "One moment." I was nearly done with my notes; she could wait just one more sentence.

My ears pick up the faint whistling of a kunai piercing the air.  _She threw a kunai at me_? I thought, exasperated. That was certainly one way of getting my attention. Should I let it hit me or not? Show some of my ability or be another useless genin? A thousand thoughts and possibilities and outcomes ran through my head in a split second. I then lazily reached up and caught the kunai between my index and middle finger just before it grazed my cheek.

I finished writing, then looked up slowly. Running a finger down the kunai, I said softly, "You really should have this cut more aerodynamically. That way it doesn't alert the ears of your enemies. For example..." I took out a kunai from my pouch and flicked it towards a tree. Its flight was silent until it slammed into the tree, slicing in about a quarter of the way. "But then, I do cut my own kunai to my specifications after I buy them from the store. The sharpening shop wouldn't do it for me. My request was too specific and they thought it would ruin the kunai." I stood and grabbed the kunai from the tree. Back still turned, I studied my kunai. "Clearly, it did not."

With that I turn and tossed her kunai back to her, hilt first. She caught it and slid it back into her pouch. "Now that your demonstration is over, would you mind sitting and introducing yourself?"

I considered it for half a second, then decided to obey her. Sitting, I began my planned introduction of mediocrity.

"My name is Cashike Kuroki. I like baking, solving my puzzles... I like to keep interested, entertained. The world is a play, right? I'm not particularly skilled at nin, gen, or tai jutsu, but I'm sure that will change in the future. I have a realistic idea of my strengths. I suppose I will become an ANBU, perhaps..."

I left my introduction at that. It was an introduction with no real information in it. It was mediocre, cliche, as normal as it got.

"Alright then. Meet up here at eight a.m sharp. I'm going to have to test you." Harumi announced.

"Ehhh? Test us?" Kaede asked.

"Obviously," I muttered to myself.

"What kind of test?" Tarou questioned.

"I'm sure Cashile could answer," Harumi glanced at me, annoyed, with the slightest spark of a challenge in her eyes.

I back down immediately, putting on a slightly confused look and gazing at her earnestly. "I don't think I will, Harumi," I replied.

"Harumi- _sensei,"_ she replied shortly.

"Sorry. Sensei." I smiled angelically.

Harumi explained the test, how we wouldn't become genin if we couldn't pass, so on and so forth. Overall it was rather boring and expected, until finally,  _finally_  it was over. I turned and left without bidding my "teammates" goodbye. Even if we were supposed to be a team, I knew the truth.

They were temporary. Means to an end. And even if they failed at being ninja, I would rise above their failure. They wouldn't drag me back down.

I looked up from my puzzle book, intelligence gleaming in my eyes as I gave my signature half smirk.

No one could stop me.

***

I was an artist, and I was painting a picture. A masterpiece, to be precise.

I replayed the picture I was painting in my mind. My teammates were idiots. They'd be painted white soon enough. Sensei would see my talent, and no matter how much she disliked me, she would be forced to recommend me to continue. I wouldn't have a team because of my idiot teammates, so I'd be transferred to a different team.

Which team, I was unsure of. I hadn't seen the Sensei and all I knew was who was in which team. I knew whose teams would pass and whose would fail, which narrowed down my options, but after that it was questionable. An educated guessing game. So I blocked the thought from my mind entirely. It was pointless to dwell on unsure thoughts. I would find out soon enough.

The clock ticked, chiming every hour or so. I allowed my mind to wander, something that rarely happened. My mind was machine. It was my weapon.

Weapons rust and machines break down when left idle too long.

It's 7 o'clock already. My mind knew the time instinctively. It was like a switch was thrown in my brain and I simply knew it was time to get up.

Standing, I outfitted myself in ninja attire. I peered inside the round dish on top of the kitchen table. There was one slice of chocolate cake left... Mine! I munched on the last of the delicious chocolate treat for breakfast, and walked to the training grounds, satisfyingly licking the remaining chocolate on the edges of my mouth. At exactly 7:30, I arrived. I was always exactly on time if I could help it, no earlier, no later, unless something indicated I should be. And right now, I felt as though I should be at least half an hour early. So I was.

I sensed the Jounin's presence. Should I play it out or should I let her know that I know she's here? She probably expected me to be able to sense her after my demonstration in the academy. I saw no need to hide my knowledge... This time.

"Good morning, Sensei," I said politely to the thin air.

She appeared behind me. "Good morning Cashile. Observant as always, I see. You're early."

I ignored the slight irritation I felt, hiding deftly behind a polite mask. It irked me when someone pointed out the obvious. Yes, I'm early. We both realize that. Let's move on to the next topic.

"I'm setting up your test right now. Would you mind helping me?" She asked.

Her tone, carefully innocent. Her slightly tense body, the way her eyes flicked to the upper right and how she twirled her long hair that framed her face gave her away. It was so painfully obvious that this was a trap of test of some sort. I didn't even need all my supporting evidence because of one glaring fact: she asked for my help.

So what do I do?

A thousand possibilities flashed through my mind in an instant, several that were rather tempting. But each I discarded in preference to one in particular. I smiled sweetly at her and fell right into her trap. "Of course sensei, what would you like me to do?" I asked.

She handed me a brown paper package. "Place this over there, Cashile," she said, pointing to a spot behind me, about 30 yards away.

I tread across the ground, already knowing where the trap is thanks to my sensei. She couldn't have told me better if she screamed it into my ear. A smirk spread across my face as I approached it. Three yards ahead, a hunting trap disguised by the grass lay. _At least try,_ I thought in exasperation. I wasn't going to be captured if she was going to be obvious about it. She would have to actually try before I allowed myself to be captured.

"Butterfly!" I exclaimed, jumping after it into the air and easily clearing the trap. I heard the distinct sound of sensei face palming as she realized I'd avoided the trap by complete accident. I smirked to myself. She had no idea I knew the trap was there.

Perfect.

9 yards later, I carefully placed the brown paper bag on the ground and looked at sensei. "Is that good?" I asked.

She looked at me as though I've piqued her curiousity. "Yes.. Thank you Cashile." I returned to her, and waited for the rest if the team to arrive. They soon do. Tarou arrived ten minutes early and Kaede arrives a couple of minutes late.

"So what's the test!?!" Kaede was practically bouncing.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you," Harumi put on a dark look, and Kaede jerked back with a slightly scared look. "This is a serious test. It's the test that will determine if you pass or fail,"

"Pass or fail...?" Tarou whispered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Pass or fail at what?" Kaede demanded.

"At becoming genin!"

They both gasped in shock. "But.. But we already became genin." Tarou argued.

"Tch." I made a small sound of disgust.

Harumi immediately wheeled around to face me. "Have you got something to say? Your in the same boat as them, don't act all high and mighty!"

I had to admit, I almost enjoyed the attention, even if it was bad attention. Everyone always looked right through me, pretended I didn't exist. I knew now how to manipulate that to my advantage, but that didn't mean that I always enjoyed it.  _Naruto has it lucky_ , I thought,  _at least they acknowledge him in some form._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harumi as she turned away, a smirk on her face. She obviously thought she'd frightened me into silence, and I was perfectly okay with that.

"That 'graduation' test was really only a test to weed out the truly, utterly hopeless individuals, so don't go thinking you guys are so special," Harumi muttered. I catalogued her bitterness into my mind in an instant. She was obviously speaking from experience; she had thought herself special, and now she was stuck in a rut, at a dead end, and she knew it. Thus the bitterness. "All you have to do to pass my test is place these wooden balls," she held out three fist size wooden balls, "Into that brown bag over there," she pointed.

We each took a ball. Kaede smirked. "Easy, peasy," he grinned, then sent a long, arcing throw to the brown bag.

Just before it fell in, a dart of brown snatched it out of the air. Flying towards Harumi, the robin dipped slightly under the added weight. Sensei opened her hand and the bird dropped the ball in, then landed in her shoulder.

"I didn't tell you you could go yet," she raised an eyebrow mockingly before tossing the ball to Kaede. She appraised us for a second, then shouted, "Go!"

Both Kaede and Tarou darted towards the bag, only to almost immediately trigger several traps. Harumi sighed and shook her head. "Hopeless," she muttered, then glanced back and saw me. Her eyebrows shot up. "What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Boring," is all I muttered.

"Boring?"

"I know where nearly all the traps are, and I could have you lead me through there at any time," is all I murmured, tilting my head back with my eyes closed to feel the sun's warmth.

"What makes you think I'll lead you through?!" She asked indignantly.

I sighed, then fast as lightning grabbed her wrist. Placing two finger over her pulse, I began to walk slowly backwards towards the brown bag. I was aware of Tarou's gaze on me from where he was hanging from a tree and Kaede's stare from underneath a net. She could have snatched her wrist back from me at any moment, but with narrowed eyes she allowed me to continue, clearly curious about how I was planning on getting through the traps.

Reading her pulse carefully, I picked a path through the medley of traps. At one point I hesitated, only 70% sure on which way to go. "Should I go left or right?" I questioned.

"Why would I--"

"Just answer," I ordered.

She hid a smirk. "Left," she answered confidently, "You should go to the left,"

I nodded and went left. Her eyes widened slightly. "Reverse psychology won't work on me," I commented idly, "Especially when I have a read on your pulse."

I stopped when I was three yards away from the bag. Clever sensei. Harumi had set a giant trap over the entire bag. If I took one more step I'd be sucked into the earth. There were several things I could do at this point, but I had it narrowed down to two. I could either throw sensei around and have her set off the trap, leaving it clear to me, or I could get captured. I looked up at my sensei. "I'm only doing this because I want to demonstrate several things. Let's see if you can figure them out," I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched in shock as she realized that I knew the trap was there.

"How...?" She whispered, but I was already moving. I jumped into the air, diving straight down towards the bag. I might be captured, but I was going to get the ball in the bag in the process.

I held the ball in front of me so it would enter the bag. I saw the ball enter into the brown lip before I appeared to dive straight into the ground and the earth swallowed me up.

Darkness engulfed me and I could not move my body. The earth which swallowed me was soft, squishy-like. Claustrophobia nagged me from the back of my mind but I ignored it. Fears were useless. Right now I needed to keep calm and figure out how to get out of this. The earth shifted suddenly, raising from the ground. I breathed in the fresh air and observed my surroundings. Hard, thick walls of earth surrounded me. It was... a maze.

I smirked, fully understanding what sensei's plan was. Tarou and Kaede had failed the exam. This was their second and last chance to deem themselves worthy of being genin.

I felt another shift in the earth, and peered up at sensei, who stood on raised ground, higher than the maze she had created.

"10 minutes." She said.

"You failed my first test so I will give you all one last chance to prove yourselves. Kaede, Tarou, your in the most trouble. You didn't get the ball in the bag. You have ten minutes to find a way out of the maze. The two who makes it out first will become a true genin. The one that lags behind will be sent back to the academy. Your time starts now." She said, disappearing from our sights.

So that's what it was. Sensei wouldn't pit a student against another student. Then the point of the test would be useless. She put them up against each other on purpose. She wanted to see if they'd figure it out. What she really wanted was Kaede and Tarou to find each other and help each other. Common sense is that she would rearrange the maze so that they would run into each other. And either they would help each other or fight.

I smirked knowingly. Kaede was too cocky and prideful to accept help from an 'enemy.' Tarou wanted to prove himself too badly to rely on someone else. After a some time, I easily made my way out of the maze and smiled at sensei who was waiting on the other side.

"Cashile." She greeted. "That took you only a minute and seven seconds,"

"I'm slipping," I frowned, "I'm not used to truly being in the maze. I usually am able to see the big picture. It took me twenty seven seconds to adjust to it. Anyhow, Why'd you bother with the second test?" I asked. "We both know what they'll do in there."

"If you already know then why are you asking me?" Harumi murmured.

Hm, she was getting to know me better.

She was right of course, I really hate when someone states the obvious. But then again, this wasn't anything obvious. I wanted to know if she even realized herself why she was giving them another chance. "You weren't given a second chance yourself, and wish to give them the opportunity you never had," I stated.

"The broad range of your perception amazes me," she mumbled, glancing at the timer in her hands. I cock my head slightly, unsure whether she was being sarcastic or not. A resonating sound of explosions and crashes reached us from inside the maze, and the timer rang. With a sigh, Sensei pocketed the mini sized timer and willed the earth to return to it's natural state.Revealed are Kaede and Tarou, covered in bruises and scratches, eyeing each other wildly in defensive postures.

"I hate to say this," Sensei said, "But you both fail."

Kaede's eyes widened. "You can't do this!" He yelled. "This is my dream!"

"I don't want to fail you, but I'm not blaming myself for your death. If this is your dream then you will never give up on it. You'll work hard until you achieve whatever you wish to achieve. But for now I cannot pass you. You aren't ready. Take what I've said and make use of it," Sensei replied sympathetically.

Tarou stares at the ground. I could make out tears from the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted to be... strong," he whispered.

Harumi walked up to him and comforted him. "If you work harder, then you _will_ get stronger Tarou."

To both of them she said, "The first test was to test your individual strengths. I wanted to asses your capability in working alone. This was a harder test, one I didn't expect you to pass. That said, congratulations Cashile, for passing that test. You understood that without sacrifice it is impossible to fulfill what you desire to achieve." She lectured, addressing me. I nodded. She had realized one of the reason I allowed myself to be captured.

"You two." She turned to Kaede and Tarou. "Failed the first test which tested your own strengths and abilities. So in the second test, I wanted to observe your teamwork. I pitted you both against eachother on purpose to see if you could place the end prize aside and work together in reach of a common goal. You fell into the trap and engaged in battle with each other. Tell me, what is the success rate of a mission performed by a team that can work well together, versus one that can't?

"A 90 percent chance success rate for a team that can work well together and a 27 percent chance success rate for an uncooperative team." Tarou muttered.

"23 percent, by my calculations," I commented.

Sensei eyed me wearily. "For now, we'll stick to the book, not your calculations," she replied.

"Come on Harumi sensei, give us one more chance," Kaede plead, as if his life was in her hands. Which it really was. He just didn't understand that she was saving it.

Harumi shook her head. "I'm sorry Kaede. Being a genin isn't all about who's the strongest. You have to use your mind. Think. Or you won't live to see many days. You'll never get a chance to fall in love, to have children of your own. Being a ninja is not the same thing as recklessly throwing your life away for nothing. It is about protecting the ones you love. Your village, your family."

I listened to her words blankly. These words, love, family . They were foreign words to me. What... What did they mean? What is love? I vaguely know what famiy is. A bunch of snot-nosed kids running around and tattling on each other to earn the mother's favortism.

But love? I knew how to fake it, and how to use it to my advantage. But to truly feel it? Submerge myself in it and lose all thoughts and cognitive abilities to it?

I wasn't sure I even wanted to know love.

I was thankful for Kaede's interruption of my complicated thought process.

"So you're just going to train Cashile then?" He asked, bitterness laced within his voice.

Sensei shook her head. "No. I will talk to the Hokage about Cashile's situation. She will most likely be placed on another team with special permission."

"And us?" Tarou asked.

"You'll have to go through another year in the academy then retest to qualify as a genin," Sensei informed them.

Tarou and Kaede collapsed on the grass, disappointed. "But I thought that you needed three people for a team?" Tarou complained.

"That is normally how it works," Harumi agreed, "But despite her obvious faults, I cannot let Cashile's skills go to waste," she murmured. What faults? Was me not working with idiots who would drag me down a fault?

"And you?" I asked, although I already knew. I liked to confirm.

"Maybe being a sensei just isn't for me. I will continue to train, continue with my dreams of achieving ANBU status,"  Harumi murmured with a small smile.

I smirked. My masterpiece was one step closer to completion. The idiot teammates were no longer in the picture, now painted white. Harumi too. Who would take their places, I was unsure of. Who would be added to my masterpiece?

I would find out soon enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about this work, go check out our profile page!


	3. New Team

"Maybe it's best if you two go home," Harumi suggested gently. Tarou nodded tearfully, and Kaede didn't answer, staring at the ground.

"Let's go, Cashile," she beckoned. I nodded, turning away with her. I knew the image of Harumi and I walking away from them, leaving them behind, would be burned in Tarou and Kaede's mind forever.

Harumi paused outside of the door to the Hokage's office. "Wait here," she ordered, then slipped inside before I could even begin to protest that I deserved to be in a meeting that would decide my future.

The door opened 7 minutes and 32 seconds later, and Harumi walked out. "Alright Cashile, the Hokage requests your presence. Good luck kid.... Though I doubt you need it," she said, muttering to herself in the end. The only acknowledgement I gave her was a nod before walking up and knocking on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!" The old man called from inside. I stepped through the door, greeted by the familiar smell of the smoke from his pipe. "Cashile," he nodded.

"Third Hokage," I replied respectfully.

"Harumi has talked to me about your situation. As you are well aware, teams pass or fail together. And so far only 3 genin teams have passed their test."

My time was being wasted. I already knew these things. I thought this, but maintained my calm.

The third Hokage continued, "Your sensei seems to think you are special. She recognizes your ninja skills and her wish is that they don't go to waste. Now, Harumi is new at this and focusing on one genin would seem, in my eyes, inappropriate and too much of a responsibility. It is also not standard. Although, from what I hear,  _you_  are also not standard." He cracked a smile. "I have a team in mind that you could join, but I will need to talk to the sensei. If he is willing to take you, then you will join his team."

"Yes Hokage-sama," I murmured in agreement.

"The three sensei available for you are Kurenai Yuhi, with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Asuma Sarutobi, with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. And Kakashi Hatake--"

"Kurenai is too young and inexperienced, Asuma already has a perfectly balanced team with tradition behind it, which leaves me with Kakashi." I flipped through my notebook and found what I was searching for. "Skilled, experienced, and former ANBU. Perfect for dealing with me," I muttered.

"There seems to be something else on your mind young one," The Hokage noted, observing me, "Normally you sit through all my talk."

"Yes..." I admitted.

"Well...?"

"I'm a genin now and I'll be earning money going on missions and everything. Will you allow me to buy my own apartment? The woman that runs the orphanage turns a blind eye to anything I do, and I can look after myself anyways. Please, let me get my own apartment," I pled, something I rarely do. And even now it wasn't sincere. I just thought that the Hokage would respond best to it.

"I don't know..." The Hokage said, hesitating. Finally he spoke again. "If the sensei I have in mind accepts you onto his team and you become a genin, then alright."

_Bingo_. 

I bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

An ANBU appeared in front of the hokage. "Get Hatake Kakashi for me, please," the Hokage requested politely.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The ANBU replied, disappearing. Within seconds there was a slow knock on the door, and the Hokage called for him to answer.

A man walked through, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a book, shoulders slumped in practiced apathy. I raised my eyebrow.  _How the mighty have fallen_. Though if he'd retained even an inkling of his former skill he'd still be formidable.

He wore a blue mask and his ninja headband covered his left eye. And his hair.. seemed a mystery. I tried not to dwell too much on it.

"Kakashi. This genin's team failed yet her sensei recognized her skills. She needs a team to join. What do you think?" The old man probed.

Kakashi observed me apathetically with his one eye. "She alone managed to pass her team's test?" He verified, surprised.

"That is correct." The hokage affirmed.

"Hm... Who was the sensei?"

"Harumi Sato."

"She managed to pass the test by herself... But it wasn't my test, you see? These are quite unusual circumstances," He mused. "Though if you and her former sensei vouch for her... I suppose I don't have much choice. Welcome to team seven." I nodded to him, and he suddenly gave a short scoff of laughter. "My team will have to redo introductions. They won't be happy about that." He seemed amused by the fact. "Meet us at training ground 3 tomorrow morning, 5 am. Don't be late," He ordered. I smirk. Right.

He bowed. "Hokage-sama." Then he transported away.

"So... about that apartment?" I asked the hokage with a smirking smile.

***

I surveyed the bare apartment, seeing that it already had the necessities. Glancing around, I nodded to myself. "It'll do," I said out loud, and paid the owner. He took the money, looking right through me before he turned on his heel and left. After making sure he'd closed the door behind him, I made several quick adjustments to the room, doing away with the bed and transporting my favorite leathery couch into its place.

Then, with a sigh, I flopped down and began to think. Kakashi Hatake with team seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Interesting ... Opening my eyes, I caught a flash of movement in my peripheral vision. Instead of shooting upright and staring out the window like an idiot I pretended not to notice. Narrowing my eyes, I considered my current predicament. Most people might shrug it off as their imagination, but I wasn't most people.

Standing, I rearranged the furniture, inconspicuously tilting a mirror so it was pointed towards the window. I then rearranged several more knick knacks before heading towards the bathroom. Taking out my hand held mirror, I tilted it so I could see the other mirror in its reflection. After thirty nine seconds, I was rewarded with a flash of movement.

I narrowed my eyes. An ANBU black op? Why would there be an ANBU outside my apartment? The cat mask stared emotionlessly into my apartment before disappearing in a flash of movement, and I let out a slight breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. There were several possibilities as to why there would be an ANBU outside my apartment, but none of my theories seemed quite right. For the time being, I would simply have to be a perfectly innocent genin.

Maybe the Hokage wanted to see if I had settled in nicely. Maybe he was curious about my apparent skills. Maybe--

I shook my head. Maybe's aren't going to help here! Because I didn't know why the ANBU was watching me, I had no plan to go on. My only course of action possible at this point was to not be seen doing anything wrong.

I curled my lip in distaste: I made it out of the care home only to be more trapped and watched over than before. I shook my head again. No, these thoughts wouldn't help me. They were useless and unnecessary; better to concentrate on what was happening in the here and now. I didn't know why the ANBU were watching me, so I would play it out right and go on from there. It'd become known as to why they were watching me eventually. I knew I'd find out. So best to stop thinking about it right now.

More important right now was that I knew they were watching me, and they didn't know that I knew. Therefore, I had the upper hand. With that in mind, I calmly walked back into the living room and rearranged the furniture to my taste. Once I had finished with that a light bulb turned on inside of my head.

The kitchen! I checked in the cabinets and drawers. The refrigerator was stocked with a milk carton, and the pantry had a box of cereal and some cup ramen. There's no way I'd be able to live on this crap. Grabbing my wallet, I checked to see if I had any money saved up from weekly allowances at the orphanage. I did. Walking into the grocery store, I  grabbed a cart. What did I need? I bought various ingredients, different recipes flowing through my head.

Seeing as I had a lot of free time, I loved to cook. And baking eased any of my anxieties. I could always train, but a person can train only so much. Buying my ingredients, I walked back to my apartment complex, carrying multiple heavy bags with ease. I was grateful that the store was nearby. Once I was inside my apartment, I went directly for my kitchen and stocked the fridge and pantry.

Mmm, now I could live. 

Dinner. What should I make for dinner?

I tied my hair up and and took out the specific ingredients I had in mind, cooking the sushi rice and seasoning it with a rich vinegar flavor. While that was cooking. I took out the crab meat and cucumber and start chopping them into strips and pieces. Then I do the same for the avocado. Taking out the bamboo mat, I laid the seaweed on it, flattening the cooked and flavored rice on it.

Then I carefully placed and layered out my avocado, cucumbers, and crab meat on the rice, rolling it all up and cutting it down the middle. I redid these steps again until I have enough sushi to last me three meals.

Once finished, I stared down at my sushi proudly. Then I noticed and scowled at a piece of rice that had fallen out of one of the sushi rolls. It was alright. Nothing to get worked up over. Not that I ever got worked up. With a calming breath, I picked up the little sticky rice threw it in the trash.

I poured myself a glass of water and sat down with 4 sushi rolls and my chopsticks. It was quiet. Very quiet. Just how I liked it. I sighed in content as I finished the last of my sushi and downed my water. Finally I had a place to call my own. And I loved it.

I stood and put my dishes in the sink, flicking the tap on and filling my kettle before putting it on the stove. Grabbing a teabag, I put it in a teacup, then wait patiently for the whistling of the kettle. With meticulous precision, I poured the milk in first, then the hot water. Bobbing the teabag up and down, I watch as the milky water slowly took on a brownish color. After the exact period of time, I took the teabag out, knowing it would give me the strength of tea I enjoyed. With a relaxed sigh, I sat on the couch, breathing in the soothing scent of my tea.

Now this was what I call an apartment.

I walked over to where my stuff lay, and brushed through my few posessions, smiling to myself when I've found what I was looking for: my chess board. Time to start a new game with myself then.

I set up all the pieces and started the game against myself, occasionally sipping my tea.

"I should really find a partner for this," I murmered, turning the board and making another move. "If I could ever find someone to put up a fight against me." Playing against myself was near impossible. I was up all night contemplating over my game. It was a healthy way to keep myself thinking in an intellectual manner. A game of chess with myself.

Instinctively, my body alerted me when it was 5 am and time to leave. I didn't bother to remove myself off the couch in attempt to get ready to meet my new team. Not yet, anyway. Hatake Kakashi. Spent most of his time in front of the KIA stone. Blamed himself for both of his teammates deaths. No need to unnecessarily delay the game.

I had another good 3 hours at the least. I would not waste my time waiting around for someone that wouldn't show up for some time. After playing for another 2 and a half hours, I lazily picked myself up and got ready for the morning's missions to come.

I took my time getting to the training grounds. There was a nice breeze outside, and I was one to appreciate good weather.

Once I did arrive, I spotted the three genin of team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against a tree, a slightly crude look blocking the normal set of his facial features. He was a kind soul. Or, used to be. Now he was driven purely by revenge. But I could tell that he would recognize formidable opponents in the future and be driven partially by competition and rivalry by then.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was a stupid kid, but he had an inner genius inside of him. And the nine tailed fox. He was stupid, yes, but he could become strong, given the right circumstances. Though, looking at him now, no one would guess it.

Sakura Haruno.. Love sick puppy she's always been. Nothing had changed. Maybe in time something will, but I was still slightly unsure with her.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw me, then it turned to a scowl as he turned up his nose.

Sakura smiled unsurely, obviously wondering why I was there.

Sasuke didn't even grace me with a glance. I could see he was curious, though he hid it well. Despite how badly he wanted to only feel hatred for his brother, he still had human emotions.

Amateur.

"Why are you here, Cashile? Did you get lost or something?" Sakura asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. She certainly hadn't gotten smarter in the few days we'd been apart.

I sighed and didn't answer, wishing to myself that I wasn't always surrounded by idiots. Instead I point to a tree branch, and they turned to look at it just as Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys." He gave a closed eyed smile. "This is your new teammate!"

"What?!?" Naruto looked as though he'd been thrown straight into hell. Sakura smiled, happy to have a "friend" with her. I mentally sighed. In the classroom, Sakura was someone good to control. In genin teams... Well, it didn't matter.

Sasuke looked up, dark eyes flashing. "Doesn't she have to pass the test?"

"I can put my own selfish interests aside and work as a team." I smiled innocently at him, guessing what Kakashi's test consisted of based off of the end of my last sensei's test. "I think I'd be able to pass the test,"

He scowled. Of course, I would always put myself before the team. But in general, I'd be able to accomplish both my interests and the teams. So it wasn't a problem.

"See?" Kakashi rested a hand on my head. "Cashile managed to pass her teams test while the others failed. This is impressive, seeing that usually you need to work as a team. But she passed despite her teammates falling short. So please give her your respect."

Everyone slowly nodded, giving their consent. "With that out of the way, introductions! I'm--"

"Hatake Kakashi, age 26, retired ANBU, now jonin level. There's much more I could say, but will refrain from doing seeing that nobody has business knowing about you if you don't want them to," I smirked at my ironic joke at the end. "I don't think introductions will be necessary for me,"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead, muttering, "I see what she meant, now." I blinked once. Someone had been gossiping with my old sensei. "Well, will you introduce yourself to the team?" He asked, gesturing to his students.

"My name is Cashile Kuroki," I introduced.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future?" Kakashi questioned.

"Likes... Chess, tea, baking... I dislike when people are late." I shot a glare at Kakashi. "And idiots," I continued. And people in general. "Hobbies are solving puzzles, baking, training and playing chess. Dreams for the future.. haven't thought about it." I shrugged casually. I honestly hadn't. There were so many possibilities. The moment I set my mind to something it would be done.

"Alright, good. Team 7, this is our official team then. Let's start on our missions. Our first one is... Capture the lost cat Tora..." Kakashi droned on.

Why waste my time catching a cat that didn't want to be found? From what I could make out of the situation, this cat had run away before. But I had to go with what Kakashi said for the time being: I didn't want to lose the apartment. I scowled to myself as I realized that by gaining something I valued, I had handed the Hokage a weapon to use against me.

I cooperated with team 7 for the day, completing lame tasks dutifully. I did things quickly and efficiently, wishing I didn't have idiots for teammates.

It was at the very end of the day when and ANBU appeared in front of me. "Hokage-sama requests your presence," he intoned. I gave a lazy two fingered salute, ignoring my teammates stares as I jumped away.

Leaning against the doorway, I took a moment to observe the Hokage and the man in a trench coat that stood next to him. Ibiki Morino, the leader of Konoha's torture, interrogation, and investigation unit. He would be a tough nut to crack; nearly impossible to control. A fleeting grin crossed my face. Perfect. A challenge. I studied them for a moment before making my presence known. "Yes?"

The Hokage looks up, realizing I was there. "Come in, come in," he beckoned. I entered, shutting the door behind me.

"So?" I questioned, walking around the desk to peer out the window.

"Impudent brat," Ibiki muttered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn away from the window, pretending I hadn't heard it.

"Cashile, I'm sure you're aware that we've made several exceptions for you," the third Hokage began. I didn't respond. Yes, I was aware of that. So why was he telling me? What was he building up towards?

Suddenly, I made the connection to Ibiki, my skills, Harumi, the Hokage calling me: everything.

"Oh," I said out loud.

The Hokage paused in whatever he was about to say, then let out a coarse laugh. "See what I mean, Ibiki?"

"I still don't understand why it has to be me," he grumbled, "There are several other exceptional ANBU and sensei who could take her on as a student,"

"We've been over this, Ibiki," the Hokage replied, a slight warning in his voice.

I smirked. The Hokage thought that Ibiki might be the only person able to control me. If only he knew that I had only shown a sliver of my true potential. The Hokage turned slightly in his chair to face me. "Do you accept my proposition?" He asked.

"You haven't proposed anything yet," I replied, "And don't hit me, Ibiki. I do respect Lord Third. I just have a funny way of showing it," I added without turning from the window.

Ibiki made a slight choking noise before lowering his hand. "How did you know I was going to slap you upside the head?"

I turned around and peered up at him. "Because I'm clever," I smirked.

The Hokage sighed. "I may not have proposed anything yet, but you know what I'm going to propose," he told me. "So is your answer yes or no? Do you want the extra training to draw out your potential, and become an ANBU at an advanced pace, or do you wish to remain a normal genin? If you agree to my proposition you will still be a part if your genin team, but you will also be having extra training on the side."

I considered my options quickly. I liked to be underestimated, to control from the shadows. But this was an opportunity to gain power, control, that I didn't want to miss.

"I'll agree on one condition," I said slowly. "This remains secret. It's not made a big deal that I'm being trained to be an ANBU. I understand that it will be impossible to keep truly secret; ANBU and some high ranking jonin will probably know, and definitely Kakashi. But I want you to keep this information from as many ears as possible."

"I can make that happen." The Hokage agreed instantly. He probably thought I didn't want people to know for innocent reasons: because I  didn't want to intimidate my teammates, because I didn't want to scare away my friends, because I wanted to preserve my "normal" childhood. I don't deprive him of this perception.

"Then it seems that we have an accord." I smirked.

"Cashile, you are now officially on an advanced course to becoming an ANBU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to review so we know that you like it! Please kudo as well!


	4. Training

I panted softly, amazed that Ibiki had managed to push me this far yet again. He was good, and I could tell he still wasn't completely serious. Suddenly he straightened, signaling an end to our sparring session.

I stood, beginning to walk toward him. It had been a week since my new training had begun in an effort to develop my abilities. While there had been some improvement, it wasn't enough to satisfy Ibiki.

"It's still the same!" He shouted at me, "Your mind may be able to see exactly what you have to do to defeat me, but your body is unable to carry it out!"

I sighed, subtly stretching sore and tired muscles. "I'm improving at the most advanced rate my body can handle," I replied, barely keeping from whining.

This seemed to irritate him further instead of placate him. "Well then, improve at a rate your body can't handle!"

I didn't point out to him that other aspects of my training--strategy, chakra control, and many other skills--were developing at a seemingly impossible rate. And this was with me being distracted with a much more delightfully interesting puzzle: why were the ANBU still watching me?

Ibiki held out weights and dropped them on the floor with a thud, forcing me to bend over to pick them up. "I want you to wear these and run around Konoha until you drop. And then I want you to run double the time you managed to run. Only then can you come find me."

Logically, I knew this was impossible. Logically, I knew that Ibiki had to have a reason for this, but I couldn't figure it out. If I tried to explain to Ibiki that this task wasn't physically possible, chances were he would come up with some worse form of "training."  Ibiki wanted to prove something to me, show that just my mind wouldn't be enough. I knew that I needed to develop the physical aspects of my fighting style, but the way Ibiki was doing it...I didn't think it would work.

Instead of voicing all of this, I slowly strapped on the weights, then turned to leave the training facility. "Wait!" Ibiki called. I paused, tensing and trying not to show it. "You cannot use chakra, either," he ordered, snapping a bracelet into my wrist. I raised an eyebrow. A chakra inhibitor.

"You really don't trust me and my morals, do you?" I asked.

"Of course not," he scoffed.

I smirked. "Smart."

He snarled and gave me a light backhand that swung my head to the side. He had been doing this, lately; randomly attacking me--often after I irritated him--in an effort, he claimed, to make me constantly aware of my surroundings and possible threats. I slowly turned back, stretching my neck and ignoring my throbbing temple.

"Why don't you really punch me, huh?" I taunted. "We all know you want to,"

He grimaced and dropped his hand, and I allowed a faint smirk to grace my lips. I had managed to manipulate him into not hitting me. I began to turn away, dismissing him from my mind when it happened. Staggering, I choked for a moment, spluttering and trying to draw air as my vision faded slightly, black crawling in from the edges. I forced my mind to not feel the pain. My throbbing head didn't throb anymore. My lungs painfully twisting as they try to draw air no longer bothered me.

I straightened, breathing in and out once to clear my oxygen deprived brain and turned and scowled at Ibiki, studying him closely. Did he understand how absolutely frustrating he was being? How did he know what I was trying to get him to do? Was he manipulating me? Did he know everything I was thinking? Did he--

"Nice try, Morino," I sneered slightly, "But it's not going to be that easy to break me."

"You thought tha you had successfully manipulated me into not striking out at you," Ibiki shrugged. "And completely ignored me and the threat I posed afterword. You need to learn that even after you've, in your mind, successfully neutralized a threat, you need to remain aware of it. Now go. Run."

I turned and walked away, pleased yet frustrated at this little puzzle, mulling over his words. People were just so  _interesting_ sometimes _,_ and Ibiki was someone who finally managed to truly catch my interest. The weights caused my feet to drag a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. So I had to run around Konoha _? Alright. If that's what Ibiki wanted, then that's what I'll do._ I thought stubbornly. I would not let Ibiki beat me at this game.

I walked to the gate entrance slowly, allowing my body to get used to the weights dragging me down. Once I'd arrived I stretched out and started into a slow jog, wincing at the slight burn, but none the less, carrying on. Eventually, I increased my speed, pacing myself carefully, calculating my average time and mileage every once in a while to stay at my optimal speed.

It was dark outside, early morning, and I'd been going at it for hours. My breathing was audible and harsh, my calves filled with lactic acid. I separated my mind from my body, detaching myself from the excruciating pain and severe exhaustion my body was dealing with at the moment.

The weights were  _very_ noticeable now. My instincts were screaming at me to rip them off or pour chakra into my legs to strengthen them, but I couldn't. Thank God I couldn't feel the probably excruciating pain. My legs were weak, and even though I couldn't feel the physical pain, my body spoke for itself.

With one more step my right leg collapsed underneath me, dragging the rest of my body down. I could feel the scrapes, but I blocked the pain, blocked the pain, blocked the pain.

A dark figure loomed above me and I peered up.

"How many hours was that?" Ibiki asked, his anger more managed than the last time I was with him.

"4 hours 43 minutes and 57.2 seconds." I said without hesitation. Ibiki raised an eyebrow and knelt to the ground, lifting my head up by my sweat-filled hair.

"Well now you can double 4 hours 43 minutes and 57.2 seconds and run that." He sneered menacingly, mocking my precision.

I allow my head to drop back down as a wave of pain nearly overtook me. My head was only supported by Ibiki's grip on my hair until he let go, allowing my head to slam back into the ground. I separated my mind from my body once more, the pain no longer reaching me.

"You seem to forget that I am a child." I looked up towards Ibiki's retreating back slowly, messy hair in my eyes from pigtails that have come too loose. Ibiki paused, looking back.

"You are no child," he told me, looking directly into my eyes. I allowed my head to drop once again, and next time I looked up, he was gone.

I sighed. Of course Ibiki wouldn't feel any guilt over forcing a 'child' into this. And of course he knew that I abandoned my childhood long ago. Ibiki was smart; that was why the Hokage put him in charge of me. He knew exactly what he was dealing with.

Stuffling to my feet, I winced slightly as I touch my jaw. I wouldn't be surprised if the bone was mildly cracked. Bruises would paint the side of my face by tomorrow morning no doubt. Willing my body to move forward, I breathed in deeply, grateful to the oxygen flooding into my lungs.

The way things were going with my advanced training, I knew that I'd be incapable of attending missions for the rest of the week. Not because I was too busy with said training, but because I physically would not be able to. And knowing Ibiki, he'd still drag me out in an effort to continue the training.

I spent the next 9 hours 27 minutes and 54.4 seconds running at a slow, nearly dead pace, speeding up at various moments during the day, when I felt curious eyes watching my lagged movements. Well, it was supposed to be 9 hours 27 minutes and 54.4 seconds, but in all honestly, I'd lost track of the time in my nearly unconscious state. I could feel the weights dragging my movements with every step, pulling me down as soon as I lifted either of my legs up. It was torture. Physical torture. Ibiki wasn't skilled only in causing mental pain. He knew that I needed him to get to the power and control I sought, and he was using it against me.

I had never been pushed this far, I would admit. This was a challenge I wouldn't win so easily; exactly what I'd been craving. This was different; this was something nearly impossible. But I was going to do this, to prove something to Ibiki. To prove that destroying my body wouldn't make me a spectacular ninja, no matter what his motives or reasoning or logic.

I struggled around the village, running without a stop for what could have been anywhere from 1 minute to 1 hour to 1 day until I simply collapsed on the ground in front of me. I had to attach my mind to my body again, afraid that I might realize just a little too late if I'd stopped breathing altogether.

The pain that shoved into my mind was like no other. My legs were numb and jelly-like, but the numbness didn't prevent the burning sensation at all. Everything from head to toe ached and I had cramps throughout my abdominal area. My arms ached and my lungs refused to take in any more oxygen. I went to make some noise--a whimper, moan, curse--but only managed to gasp in a strangled breath of air, nearly overwhelmed by the pain. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the ground, not caring that the tiny pebbles of the ground were embedding themselves into the side of my head pressing into the dusty road. A low, animal like moan made it out of my lips before I suppressed it in favor of gasping in more oxygen.

Opening my eyes slightly, I made out a yellow blur in the distance which was closing in on me. It was Uzumaki Naruto, and by the look on his face he was going to walk right past me without a second glance. I knew people, and I knew Naruto. He would walk past me, make a small joke about this in the future, tell his teammates about it.

As he neared, his eyes bulged in shock. Who's wouldn't? Me, Cashile Yuroki, the clever, intelligent kunoichi who alone passed her former sensei's test, on the advanced path to becoming ANBU--though most people, including my team, didn't know that--bruised and half-dead looking, collapsed from exhaustion on the side of the streets, gasping for breath in a most unattractive manner.

He stopped in front of me, confliction written all over his face. Then he bent down and checked my pulse before picking me up and racing in the opposite direction.

I breathed in before I attempted speaking. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital, dattebayo!" Uzumaki Naruto said, a different look crossing his face. This look. It wasn't scared or hostile. Angry or grudging. It was determination and worry.

Confusion filled my mind before I realized that I'd allowed it to enter. Naruto was supposed to walk away and laugh about this, his definition of payback for the years of torture I put him through. For the years of loneliness I'd caused him. I had never once doubted my intuition and my people skills.

That was, until today. There it was, that little spark of human goodness that I never could quite count on nor ,dissuade.

"Can't...go... to the hospital," I gasped out as pain surged through my body with each step. With some effort, I blocked the pain with my mind and sighed in relief as it abided. Pain was merely a message, and right now I was ignoring all calls.

"Why not, you're injured!"

"I have to find someone," I replied smoothly. I might injure myself further by ignoring the pain, but I almost wanted to be injured. It would show Ibiki just how wrong he was. You can't build a strong ninja by tearing their body apart.

He hesitated. "If you don't, I'll set up a date between Sakura and Sasuke," I warned. His face hardened, but I felt nothing. He was just trying to help and got threatened instead. It was a cruel world, and any weakness would get you squashed. I didn't care how blunt or crude my manipulation of him was. I was happy as long as the job got down.

"Whatever, bitch," he muttered. I snickered slightly. "How long did you run?"

"I'm... Not really sure," I informed him, my voice rasping despite the fact that I didn't feel the painful dryness in my throat. At his raised eyebrow, I admitted, "I lost track of time around the five hour mark. I couldn't exactly think that well after that."

I directed Naruto to where I knew Ibiki would be. As soon as we got there, I slipped out of Naruto's arms, ignoring my weak knees and buckling hips. "That will be all, Naruto," I told him.

"But--"

"That. Will. Be. All." I ground out, not even glancing towards him. He hesitated, then scurries away.

"You did the running," Ibiki sounded surprised. I stood there, irritation filling my mind. Why do people love to point out the obvious? "But you didn't manage to fully complete the task I set out for you."

"Yes," I replied emotionlessly. He turned towards me with a glare in his face, curling his lip, but ignored the fact that I had come to find him before completing my running. He didn't seem to understand: I simply _couldn't_ keep going.

"Now fight me," he ordered.

I felt a sigh threaten to leave my lips. Was Ibiki trying to kill me? The thought seriously crossed my mind for a few seconds before I tucked it away for further speculation. Looking into Ibiki's eyes, I saw no remorse, no flicker, no hesitation. He wouldn't take no as an answer. If I collapsed he'd wait for me to wake up before fighting me. Or just beat me up while I was unconscious; I wouldn't put it past him.

I forced all the pain and the hurt and exhaustion deep into the recesses of my mind before sliding my right foot back into a fighting back stance, my hands raised as I prepared to fight. Everything in me--instinct, logic, entire body--urged me to run. To leave, retreat from this hopeless battle. But I knew that wasn't an option, so I turned to the only other real option.

To fight.

My arms felt like lead, heavy, as I braced myself for the attack.

Ibiki moved swiftly and my eyes carefully followed his movements. Although he was fast, my mental and visual capacity were far beyond my years. I could see each and every step he took, and my brain calculated where his next step would be, what his next move was. Even though he was faster than any opponent I'd faced--fast enough that if I wasn't paying perfect attention at my peak performance, I wouldn't be able to track him at all-- I knew in advance at least what five of his moves would be. I could predict where he would go based off of the movement that I did see.

This is what made it so painful to take the hit. Knowing full well, and for a good couple of seconds, and just waiting for the impact to come. I processed the attack and commanded my body to dodge, but I felt heavy. My arms were lead and my legs were numb. My body betrayed my mind and the consequence was taking the hit. I desperately tried to move fast enough, but Ibiki's hard knuckles collided skillfully with my injured jawbone.

No matter how much I ignored the pain, I let out a sharp cry instinctively, stumbling back on clumsy legs.

Ibiki ignored this and dealt a hard kick to my side, and my hand moved to block the hit retrospectively. My cramped up abdomen did not take nicely to the kick, and my body collapsed under me. I may not have felt the full extent of the pain, but my body simply could not keep going.

Gritting my teeth, I narrowed my eyes. This guy was not playing with me. And on top of that, I couldn't help but observe that he had some serious anger issues.

I coughed up blood and spit it out, falling back on well known tactics now that my body had completely failed me. "So tell me, how did it feel to abandon your brother? Is it because of that incident that you have this deep anger inside of you?"

His eyes widened but almost immediately went back to his normal angry look. "You can't always escape situations with your mind games Cashile," he growled before delivering another blow to my side.

"Oomph." I let out, letting my hands fall to the ground. I lifted my head up and glared at him. I hated that I had to go through this. I hated that I could predict his movements in advance but couldn't stop him.

He lifted his leg and aimed to kick me square in the nose. His aim, to break it. His menacing look told me that he meant me harm. He would never train me willingly and he was taking his anger out on me.

He kicked out and I lay there, allowing him to destroy me. "Get up and fight," he growled. I looked up at him with dead eyes, all emotions and thoughts hidden. He paused slightly as he realized he could no longer read me, unsure of how to proceed, unsure whether he had ever had a proper read on me or if I'd been faking past emotions and faults and peeves.

I coughed up more blood that had pooled in my mouth from biting my tongue, the effort taking it's toll.

Ibiki let out a slight shout and kicked me in the ribs, and I felt a crack as agonizing pain shot up my side. I cried out in pain, the sound cutting short as the effort of shouting worsened the pain. "Is it that you  _can't_  fight or you  _won't_?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at me.

I lookeded up at him through a haze of pain, trying to separate my mind from my body, scared that he would continue fighting me even as I was unable to fight him, but I found that I couldn't. The pain had it's hold on me now and wouldn't let go.

So that's what it was. He wanted me to fight back after pushing me past my limits, like he originally said he would. He wanted to scare me enough that I could break past self-set blocks.

He aimed a kick at my head this time, ready to put me out of my misery. But I saw it. I saw that the kick was far harder then It should have been. It was a kick that could cause me serious injury. I struggled to stand and managed to begin to sit up, but it was too late. My battered body couldn't move out of the way in time.

I felt the hard kick to my head, causing me to fall on my side and slump over. Some power had been taken off the kick when he had to twist it upwards as I sat up slightly, but it was still a debilitating blow. Darkness edged around the corners of my eyes and soon everything was black, even as I fought for consciousness. I felt the tendrils of panic reach towards me as my eyesight stayed black instead of clearing up, and my mind grew hazy as it reached for oblivion.

I gasped, my breath catching in my throat. There are thuds as Ibiki is suddenly restrained by several people. I heard him struggling and questioning and spluttering and then I slipped away, following my eyes into the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to review!


	5. An Unanswerable Question

  
There was no haze in my mind as I came back to consciousness. I immediately knew where I was.

Hospital.

I knew why I was there.

_Ibiki_.

I knew how long I'd been out, judging by the stiffness of my body and the clock on the wall.

Eleven hours, twenty five minutes, thirty seven seconds.

I explored the side of my bed, feeling all the buttons and mentally filing away what did what. I pressed one of the buttons and the bed began to tilt upright. I then find another button and press it, feeling the pain in my limbs fade away, only to be replaced with a slight buzz. I sighed in relief as my body seems to float away, freeing my mind. Finally, I pressed the third button, calling a nurse to me.

"Oh Cashile, you're awake," the nurse greeted.

He continued to explain to me what exactly had happened as I hid my irritation. "Your sensei went a bit too hard on you. You've got multiple bruises, a few broken ribs, broken nose, a concussion and a stress fracture in your forearm," he listed.

I automatically knew that the fracture was from attempting to block Ibiki's repeatedly hard blows.

"When am I able to leave?" I asked. Judging from my injuries, I would be released soon; nothing was so serious as to keep me in medical overnight.

"Well, we've bandaged you up good. Don't remove the bandages on your ribs, even though they'll be irritating!" he warned, giving me a pointed look.

I nodded briefly, breathing shallowly.

"You aren't allowed to train for 2 weeks and you are not allowed to use that arm of yours for 4 weeks in total. The doctor will evaluate you in that time to see if there is any improvement. I will be right back with your medicine. You are to take two tablets per day. One in the morning when you wake up, and one before you go to bed at night. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes." I muttered, wincing as I raised myself into a sitting position on the hospital bed. "Why can't you just have a medic nin heal me?"

"Ah, well, if the injuries were worse or you were a higher ranking shinobi going on more important missions we probably would. But seeing as that's not true, well... You'll have to heal up the normal way." Hesmiled. "Not to mention this forces you to rest. We find that if we heal up genin right away they don't learn and land right back in the hospital the next day! Anyhow, let me go grab your meds!"

2 minutes and 47 seconds later the same nurse walked into the small hospital room again with two bottles in his hand.

He handed them to me. "Here, this is your pain medicine."

I read the label.  _Zetophorin._ Oh, the complicated names of science. Why can't things just be called Aspirin or Tylenol anymore?

"Make sure to only take one in the morning and one at night!" He ordered cheerfully, "And after one week start to only take half pills morning and night, then at the two week mark take just half a pill when your feeling bad, until you're healed. Got it?"

I nodded, again, studying the label further.

"You're allowed to leave now. But one more thing," The nurse added. "Your concussion. Do you live with anybody?"

I shook my head. "No. I live alone."

"Do you have any friends you can stay with? You need to be woken up every two hours while you have the concussion to evaluate whether there's any swelling occurring in the brain. You'll need to have someone with you at night. Then you can come in and we will evaluate you further," he explained.

I looked at her with cold eyes and stated simply, "I have no friends." Then I stood, gathered my effects, and left the hospital, holding my still-sore ribs.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Care to explain?" The Hokage asked Ibiki, who had appeared grudgingly when called.

Ibiki immediately knew what the Hokage was talking about and crossed his arms defensively. "I was just training her," he replied gruffly. Even though he was carefully controlling it, anger was still evident in his voice.

"You don't think you pushed her just a bit too far then?" The hokage questioned, blowing out smoke from his pipe.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, you requested that I train this girl. I  _won't_ hold back," Ibiki declared.

"Yes, Ibiki, and I thank you once again for sacrificing your time. But please refrain from your anger in the future. Cashile is not invincible; she is a human being and a  _child_  at that," The Hokage rebuked. "Her body is not that of an adult. She was not ready for the thrashing that you gave her. She is one of our own, please treat her as such." 

Ibiki gritted his teeth, his anger spilling out. "'One of our own'? Hokage-sama, her  _parents_ -"

"Ibiki," the Hokage cut him off sternly, silencing him. "Cashile is not her parents." 

"Yes, I understand that!" Ibiki seethed, frustration clear in his voice. "But even so, do you really think it's wise to give more power to such an unpredictable little girl?"

The Hokage sent Ibiki a look that immediately reminded the interrogator that Sarutobi was the Hokage, powerful, and pissed. Ibiki took a half step back, remembering his place.

"I understand your concerns, Ibiki," the Hokage sighed, sinking back in his chair as he puffed on his pipe. "And I've taken several precautions. Don't think for a second that I take the matter of Cashile Kuroki lightly."

Ibiki bowed, the conversation clearly over. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

***

Not long after Ibiki left, Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

He walked into the spacious living room of the Hokage, practiced slough not enough to hide the concern clearly weighing on his mind.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama," he murmured.

"Yes. Kakashi. As you are very well aware I'm sure, Ibiki has landed Cashile in the hospital." He nodded, slipping hands into pant pockets to hide how they clenched. "She's been released, but she has a concussion. She needs to be woken every two hours. Yet she lives with no one." 

Kakashi nodded, understanding what the Hokage wished to be done, but raised his eyebrows in confusion. "The hospital let her leave?"

"To my understanding, she walked out," the hokage chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I...see..." Kakashi murmured, subtly sighing. One more stubborn child to deal with. "I understand what you want me to do. Also, may I speak with Ibiki in regards to my student and the way he's decided to train her?"

"Of course." The hokage nodded. "I expect no less."

 

***

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of the door leading inside the interrogation center. The man he was looking for stood right in front of him.

"Ibiki Morino," he acknowledged.

"Kakashi," Ibiki greeted.

"I'd like to talk to you about a student of mine. Cashile Kuroki."

At the mention of Cashile's name, Ibiki's casual glance hardened and he turned around so that he was fully facing Kakashi.

"What about her?" He asked, voice carefully controlled.

"Don't you think you're working the genin too hard?" Kakashi didn't straighten from his slouch, but his eyes were dark and focused.

"You and I both know she's not at genin level," Ibiki growled. "So I'm not going to train her like a genin."

"She's still a child. She deserves a normal lifestyle, a normal genin life. She needs to work with her team, completing missions with them and building camaraderie. It's a fundamental learning aspect in this program," Kakashie argued. "You know my training methods are tough. I wouldn't be asking this of you if I didn't feel strongly about it. Let her devote most of her time to my team--to  _her_ team. She can train with you as the secondary, additional training it was meant to be. At the rate you're working her, her body won't be able to keep up with anything else  _but_  your training, much less additional team missions and practice."

Ibiki's eyes flashed dangerously, narrowing on Kakashi. "She's my student," he growled, "And I'll train her how I see fit."

Kakashi's voice remained deceptively calm, but something shifted in his stance, in his gaze, that made Ibiki's skin crawl. "She's my student as well, Ibiki. I don't think what you were doing yesterday was "training" Cashile. That was torture, pure and simple. And you know it, too."

Ibiki gritted his teeth, his glare deepening.

"Why, though? Revenge? For what? Anger? Can you not control yourself? I heard that several ANBU gathered around to watch the fight--" Kakashi broke off, shaking his head. "No, I can't even call it a fight. It was a  _massacre_. You beat Cashile bloody, knowing that she would be unable to defend herself. Trained, elite, hardcore ANBU intervened and pulled you away from Cashile's unconscious body. They couldn't believe what they saw."

Ibiki looked away with a small, "Tch."

Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pocket, scratching at the side of his face before returning it, giving off an air of nonchalance that stood in direct opposition to the look in his eyes and words he was saying. "So why? What excuse do you have for beating up my student?"

Ibiki snarled. He found himself disliking Kakashi greatly in this instance; each word he said rang true in one way or another.

"I was trying to break her," Ibiki confessed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, inviting further explanation. "I just... Well, I saw her as an opponent. An obstacle. And I wanted to see if I could break her."

"And could you?" Kakashi asked, curious despite himself.

"Not yet," he grimaced. "She's just too clever. And I wanted to push her to that breaking point, to that instance when you unleash your true potential."

"And?"

"She saw right through me," Ibiki scoffed. "She knows what I want and refuses to give it to me. She's too damn stubborn!"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps she doesn't have what you tried to draw out of her, yet. That may have just been an exercise in futility."

"It was a mistake," Ibiki finally admitted. "If only because I didn't get the result I wanted."

Kakashi blinked, watching him thoughtfully. "It can't happen again."

"I understand," Ibiki replied. "What do you propose?"

 

"Missions with Team 7 are to be the priority," Kakashi immediately asserted. "You're not allowed to cut into that time at all. But after missions are completed for the day, she can train with you. So long as she's done with any training by, let's  say, 10:00 p.m., I won't have any complaints. We're usually done with missions by around 5:30, so you would have about four hours every day to train.

"What if your missions run late?" Ibiki asked. "What if you're not done until 9:30 or 10:00 one day?"

Kakashi watched him with uncompromising eyes and simply said, "Too bad."

Ibiki studied him, decided he wouldn't get anything more out of the agreement, and begrudgingly nodded. "Fine. I approve."

"Good," Kakashi replied, hiding relief at not being pushed further. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a genin that I need to take care of."

***

Cashile's P.O.V.

I continued my game of chess, bored out of my mind. Wasn't there something interesting to do around here? I flung a kunai at my wall, only one from the many shurikan and kunai that had already been thrown. Taking a shallow breath, I sighed in irritation; the bandages around my ribs were incredibly confining and tight. I attempted to adjust them, but it was almost impossible. Adjusting my position on the couch, I moved another piece before sitting back to study the board. Hm.

A knock on the door distracted me. I looked up, then chose to ignore it in favor of remaining on my couch. The knocking came again, more insistent this time, and I stood with a groan, stiffly making my way toward the door. Opening it, I'm greeted by the sight of Kakashi's now familiar slouch and book.

"Yo," he raised a hand in greeting. "You should be sleeping and recovering."

I walked back to the couch while he let himself in, shutting the door behind him. "Not tired," I replied briefly, moving a knight forward after a moment of contemplation. 

"You must be. Your body is healing, you need to sleep," Kakashi disagreed.

I sighed. "Boring!" I threw my hands up and fell backwards onto the bed, ignoring the flare of pain that ran up my side. I winced and held my breath.

"Breathe, Cashile," Kakashi reminded me, exasperated.

I rolled my eyes, letting out the breath. "Breathing. Breathing's boring."

Kakashi sighed. "Cashile, you  _must_ be tired."

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement: I can't sleep right now."

"Can't?" Kakashi clarified. "Why?"

"Too many thoughts," I hissed, hitting my head lightly. "I need... I need...what I need is a puzzle," I decided.

"A--" Kakashi began, eyebrows furrowed.

"Puzzle, yes, a puzzle. Give me one," I demanded.

"I--" I immediately read his confusion, and sighed in exasperation.

"A riddle, maze, question, something!" I answered before the question even left his mouth.

"Uh, okay... I fly through the air, thrown with all might, I land in the target, With which I figh--"

"Kunai," I sighed. "Or shurikan, or any throwable weapon I suppose. Next."

"Er....Born with a gift, A gift that can kill, The eyes of destruction--"

"Uchiha, and stupid," I growled, growing bored of Kakashi. "C'mon, challenge me. Give me something!"

He thought for a few moments, then opened his mouth. "What walks up a mountain on two legs, down it on four, and on flat ground walks on three?"

"Nothing, you made it up in an attempt to stump me." I rolled my eyes. "Stop being childish and THINK!"

He was silent for a minute, then began softly. "It grows and blossoms, it dies and wilts. It happens in the beginning and happens in the end. It can make you cry, it can make you sad, it can make you smile, and can make you brave. What is it?"

I went to answer, then hesitated. Closing my mouth, I fell silent and thought hard. Several minutes passed, but still Kakashi waited for me and my answer. I felt myself--to my surprise-- begin to drift off to sleep, and barely managed to get out one more sentence before sleep claimed me.

"What's the answer?" I mumbled.

Kakashi smoothed my hair and stood. "I hope one day you're able to figure it out," he whispered, then walked away.

I slept.

***

I woke to a hand on my shoulder, and before I knew it I'd grabbed the arm and twisted, clumsily kicking the back of my target's knees so that they'd be forced to kneel. A sound of pain escaped my lips from the sudden movement, but it didn't stop me from hitting one localized spot on the neck, temporarily paralyzing the body for about ten seconds. 

Only then did I realize I'd attacked Kakashi, and winced; it had probably taken all of Kakashi's self-control to keep himself from stopping and responding to my attack, knowing that if he did he could potentially injure me further. He could have easily stopped me if he wanted to; I certainly wasn't stronger then him yet. 

Smarter, perhaps.

But stronger? Not yet.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" I asked coldly, standing. I flinched on instinct as my ribs flared but controlled the cry of pain that was close to escaping my mouth. Oh. My concussion. That was probably why he'd been waking me. Right. Oops.

"Cashile,"  Kakashi ground out in a warning tone, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to move and found himself unable.

I waved my hands in an attempt to placate him. "Relax, It's only temporary. You should be able to move in about.. now."

I smirked to myself, thinking of the pressure point I'd hit perfectly.  _That was for you, Iruka sensei._

Kakashi lifted himself up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I only came to wake you up."

I stared at him emotionlessly. "I'd guessed as much. Mission accomplished. You can go now, I'm not in a coma."

"Speaking of missions, actually," Kakashi segued. "We've been assigned one. By the way, you're only allowed to train with Ibiki until 10:00 every night. Don't let him run late."

I blinked several times, then decided to comment on the most obvious piece of missing information. "Mission?" I glanced down at myself. "Okay,  _sure_."

Kakashi sighed, something he seemed to do more often around me than anyone else. "Just meet the team at training ground 6 in an hour."

 

I watched him leave before taking my pills, feeling the now familiar numbing buzz it gave me before preparing for missions. I arrived at training ground 6 exactly on time, guessing that Kakashi wouldn't have pointlessly sent me out to stand for hours while injured. My three teammates were waiting around as usual. Sakura spotted me soon after I'd arrived.

"Cashile! Oh my  _gosh._ What happened to you?" She asked, eyeing my injured body up and down. I was covered from head to toe in bandages, walked with a limp, and I didn't care to cover my facial bruises with makeup.

"Training," I replied shortly.

Naruto looked at me knowingly with hurt-filled blue eyes. I felt absolutely no remorse; it wasn't my fault he  _felt_  so much. So  _passionately_. Caring was not an advantage in this world.

Sasuke glanced at me emotionlessly, a glance which I returned.

He looked away first.

"Team 7, now that you're all here let's get to today's missons," Kakashi announced, appearing out of the blue. "First is.."

He listed a few small missions, all of which seemed boring. I was glad I didn't actually have to participate in these missions due to my injuries, but tagging along would be a form of torture in itself. Our missions passed with the day and I sighed in irritation. Useless, these missions. I'd practically rather be training with  _Ibiki_  right now, the guy that mentally and physically wanted to torture me. If that didn't say anything about how awful these missions were, I wasn't sure what would.

The genin of team seven along with myself followed Kakashi into the hokage's office for more missions. Before Iruka could even finish listing the chores disguised as missions, Naruto interrupted.

"I WANT A COOLER MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Could he be any louder? I didn't do anything to shut him up, though; if he was willing to risk punishment to voice what we were all thinking, I wasn't about to stop him. The hokage chuckled and proceeded to explaining the ranking of the missions assigned, lecturing Naruto even as Naruto ignored him in favor of musing out loud about ramen.

I let out an exasperated breath. Thank God I was on the advanced path to ANBU; I couldn't survive many days with team 7. They were  _so boring._

"Alright Naruto. I will assign your team a C-rank mission," The hokage finally gave in.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are we guarding a princess? A feudal lord?" He asked excitedly, practically jumping in eagerness.

I rolled my eyes. "Try ungrateful drunk dickhead," I muttered, wrinkling my nose. I could smell the sake from a mile away.

The adults in the room gave me a pointed, reproving look, all of which I ignored. What, they didn't want me to ruin the surprise? The man entered the room, and my eyes narrowed in surprise.

Drunk, yes. But when he saw us his eyes widened and guilt shocked across his face quickly. He glanced out the window as though looking for someone before turning his gaze back to us.

_Liar_.

Everything about Tazuna (I read his name on the papers the Hokage had in his desk) screamed it.

_Liar_.

"This is all I get? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?"

_Guilty_.

He took a swig of his sake bottle, which, by the smell of it, was the cheapest he could buy.

_Broke_.

His shoulders were tense, eyes wary despite the alcohol.

_In danger._

Several things connected almost instantaneously while Tazuna introduced himself.

Tazuna was a bridge builder who came from the Land of Waves. He came specifically from an island that was under the control of Gato, an important business man. Anyone who listened to merchants could hear about the monopoly growing in the Land of Waves. Gato was as much a thug as a businessman. If Tazuna was a bridge builder, he would obviously be building a bridge.

A bridge that would connect his island to the main land. Once connected, the island would have options other then Gato to do business with.

Which would make Tazuna a prime target to Gato.

That made this at least an A rank mission. Depending on who Gato hired to kill Tazuna, it could even be higher.

So I call Tazuna out on it so he can have the proper protection, right?

Of course not.

Obviously he didn't have enough money to hire shinobi for an A rank mission, or he would have. Calling him out on it would save our own skins, but he would end up dead. Not that I cared at all.

If I told the Hokage the true rank of this mission, I'd be able to stay and practice more with Ibiki...

But at the same time, completing an A rank mission would give me more experience out in the field. For once, it might not be boring.

The decision was easy enough.

I was going on the A ranked mission.


	6. A True Fight

"My feet hurt!"

I rubbed my temples as Naruto complained for the umpteenth time. He had started out excited, checking behind every blade of grass for enemies and scanning his surroundings constantly. Now, he was dragging behind, complaining and whining every step of the way. Ignoring my throbbing headache, I pulled out my bottle of pills, popping two into my mouth and swallowing them dry. I had had my major injuries healed for the mission before leaving, but I was still stiff and sore and they hadn't taken the pain medication back.

Technically, there was still an hour and seventeen minutes before I was supposed to take more medication, but I hurt now. I could feel the medicine wearing off, the buzz leaving my mind. This "zetaphorin" was like oil to the machine that was my mind; I could think more clearly and much more quickly when I was under its effects. Without my body to distract me, my mind was free to  _think_.

I walked silently with the team, briefly studying the little puddle of water at the edge of our pathway; it could have been made by anything, but it hadn't rained in a while and it wasn't a busy enougb road to justify someone having spilled their canteen. I sighed; I'd been hoping for a challenge on this mission, not whatever idiots had laid this trap.. Though this was just the beginning; when this failed, someone stronger would be sent.

I showed no signs of tension in my stance--if anything, I looked bored. I mean, I already guessed exactly when we'd be ambushed, and with Kakashi on our side, chances were we would easily win. I could even possibly learn a thing or two by watching this fight. But then Kakashi came up behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder for an instance before walking away.

A message.

I rolled my eyes. He wanted me to hold back, to avoid taking the attackers out unless necessary. Obviously he wanted to test his genin, and see who exactly these ninja were after. Idiot. I could tell him they were after the bridge builder if he would just  _ask_ and trust my deductions.

Instead, Kakashi walked ahead of me and the team, seemingly oblivious to the perfectly aimed weapons. I didn't react; he'd already made the signs for a substitution. Moments later, faster than any of the genin could react, assassins wrapped Kakashi in chains and squeezed hard. A look of terror flicked across Kakashi's face before he was torn to pieces.

I smirked.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. Naruto yelled, "Kakashi-sensei!" He sounded terrified.

I stood there and observed it all, interested only to see if the situation would play out as I'd predicted.

The two assassin ninja appeared behind Naruto. "Second one," they taunted. Naruto's eyes widened and he started shaking, clearly frozen even as the ninja drew their chains out and sent them flying toward Naruto. The air shifted around Sasuke; just as I'd predicted, he was going to save Naruto.

"CASHILE, HELP THEM!" Sakura cried, unable to bear intensity of this current situation. I raised my eyebrow. Instead of yelling at me, why didn't Sakura do something herself? I was listening to orders from Kakashi. For once.

Someone cried out in pain, and Sakura yelled, "Stay behind me!" She firmed her stance in front of Tazuna, holding a kunai tightly even as two chunin barreled toward her. Sasuke swiftly moved himself in front of Sakura, arms wide to block her and Tazuna from the path of the attackers. I raised an eyebrow: this wasn't in my calculations. Kakashi was supposed to have stepped in by now.

I sighed. "So much drama." In my mind I play out exactly what I was going to do.

Startle enemy by appearing directly in front of them. Hit kidney of the one on the right. Duck beneath the wild punch of the one on the left. Spin to avoid weak punch from the still reeling one on the right, while unsheathing a kunai and slitting the throat of lefty. Step to the right, push the punch away from my body and jab the pressure point, leaving righty paralyzed for ten minutes.

In a matter of milliseconds, I was in front of Sasuke, the attackers most probable movements already firmly played out in my mind.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

Glancing over my shoulder, I observed my 'comrades'' appalled faces. I simply shrugged and looked at the paralyzed assassin in front of me. "We need this one for questioning," I explained why I didn't kill him lightly.

"Good job, Cashile. But I thought I told you not to interfere." Kakashi chided, appearing out of the thin air.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura cried in relief.

"When did he tell her not to interfere?" Sasuke muttered to himself, glaring.

I smirked. "I didn't think you'd want them to die. You weren't exactly expecting the Demon Brothers on this mission, were you?" I asked. "Though they didn't live up to their reputation," I sighed, disappointed. 

"Hey.... are you hurt? Scaredy cat." Sasuke asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow but don't interfere.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed, responding exactly how I believed he would, exactly how Sasuke had baited him into behaving.

"Hey, these guys had poison on their nails. If I were you I wouldn't move so much. The poison will be spreading." Kakashi said, noticing Naruto's injury. He then turned to our beloved bridge builder. "And you... I need to talk to you."

Tazuna gulped. The look of relief on his face from moments earlier had long since passed.

Kakashi grabbed the still assassin. "He won't be moving for quite some time," I assured him, confident in my abilities.

He spared me a weary look. "I know," he agreed, but tied him to a tree anyway. Everyone gathered around, staring at the defeated enemy. "This one," Kakashi explained to the others, "Is a chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Him and his partner were trained to come at you relentlessly, no matter what the cost."

"H-how did you detect our presence?" The assassin asked, shaken up by the sudden paralyzation and his brother's death. I tossed a kunai up and down, bored.

"A puddle in the middle of our path when it hasn't rained in days?" Kakashi asked as if it were painfully obvious.

Well, it _had_ been...

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked, clearly furious at having his safety "compromised" by Kakashi's choice.

If I were him, I'd shut my trap. Somehow, I didn't think Kakashi would be too pleased about Tazuna lying to our village.

"I could have killed the two in the blink of an eye," Kakashi stated. It wasn't bragging; it was fact. "But I had to see who they were after. Someone from our ninja group... Or you?"

Tiny droplets of sweat started to appear on Tazuna's face. He was about to be found out. _Finally_. Kakashi shot me a look and I rose my eyes up to heaven in an expression of exasperation. He'd guessed that I had known this, or at the very least suspected it, for quite some time, and yet hadn't told him.

"We heard nothing of enemy ninja on this mission. Therefore it is no longer our obligation to protect you." I sighed again at Kakashi's empty threat; as if he would abandon someone to die. The world was so _slow_. I knew what conclusion they would reach, so why wouldn't they hurry up and reach it?

"Naruto needs to be taken back to the village," Sakura worried. 

So, we would be putting the blame for our return on Naruto. Our little scapegoat. It wasn't that we were _abandoning_ Tazuna; we just had to return to take care of the poisoned little genin. Naruto started to shake, and I frowned with the additional information before relaxing. Tazuna had nothing to worry about. If my predictions were correct, and they always were, Naruto would..

He stabbed himself and let out a furious yell, a mixture of pain from his failure and determination to grow from his mistakes. I simply smirked as my previous calculations played themselves out perfectly.

"We will continue this mission. And by this hand... by this hand I swear I'll never back down again," he growled.

"Naruto, it's great that you took the poison out and everything, but if we don't bandage that up soon you'll bleed out," Kakashi deadpanned.

Silence. Followed by Naruto's panic mode.

I sighed.  _Idiot._

Kakashi wrapped up Naruto's hand, though I could see that the Kyuubi was already healing his hand. Interesting. I'd love to see just how far the fox's power would stretch.

"Kakashi," I called out once he was done treating Naruto's wound, or lack thereof. "Can I interrogate the enemy?" I asked. I grabbed the kunai out of midair and sent Kakashi a dark, excited look. I'd never had the chance to practice interrogation techniques in real life. "Please?"

Kakashi had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, blinking slowly at me. "Looks like she picked up a few things from Ibiki," he mumbled before raising his voice. "No, Cashile. I'm sure you've figured out anything of importance anyways!" I frowned. Smart; complimenting me in order to insure my obedience. I would let it slide this time.

With that, we continued on with our journey to the Land of Waves.

Everyone was tense, now expecting another attack at any moment. I strolled along with my nose buried in a puzzle book; it would take awhile for them to figure out the Demon Brothers failed. But once they did find out, someone 10 times more skilled would probably be sent. Exciting.

We slipped into the boat and silently crossed the waters as I put away my puzzle book only to pull out a new one. The boat ride was longer than expected, and I even managed to get Kakashi to start a two person game with me, though I knew the game better than him and was far more skilled.

It was still eerily quite and dark when we arrived to the shores. I clambered out, taking a split second to adjust to being on land again. After glancing around, taking in the surroundings, I snapped my book shut, the action alerting Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly asking me,  _Now?_

I shook my head slightly _. Not yet,_  I replied. Then I scanned the trees.  _Soon_.

Kakashi gave me a barely susceptible nod, then looked at the team.  _Protect them_.

I rolled my eyes slightly.  _Boring_.

He responded with sharp eyes, slowly narrowing them into a glare. I stared at him then blinked, dropping my eyes to the ground as I conceded before looking back at him.  _Alright_.

We continued walking as Naruto scampered ahead, attempting to be alert.  _Amature_. It was irritating. He was such an idiot, yet so full of potential to be strong with the Kyuubi inside of him.

I glanced up at a patch of foliage, just before Naruto threw a kunai at it, successfully startling a bunny.

A snow white colored bunny.

I aimed a look at Kakashi and instantly knew he understood. He looked at me once more, a warning glance.  _Protect them._

I raised my eyebrow teasingly.  _You doubt me?_

He narrowed his eyes, clearly full of distrust.  _Just do it._

I nodded sharply, recognizing the dire seriousness on Kakashi's face. Kakashi was _not_ someone who I wanted to be enemies with. In a second, the air shifted and I ducked, not wishing to have a huge sword take off my head. Then I remembered Kakashi's orders.

"Duck!" I called to the others. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all successfully hit the floor, but Naruto....

He turned towards me in confusion, "But why--" I ran up behind him, grabbed his neck and forced him down just as the sword sailed right where our heads had been a second before.

I looked at Kakashi for a brief moment.  _Now do you trust me?_ He glanced to the side before he focused on the enemy. Good enough.

Speaking of, the enemy launched himself out of the trees, heading towards his sword. I sent several kunai to intercept him, but he just flipped in midair before landing on the handle of his sword.

Kakashi threw me a warning glance, and I barely kept the surprise off my face. He truly wanted me to keep out of this fight, didn't he? Blowing a wisp of hair out of my face, I slide a kunai into my hand and stand in front of my team. I would protect them at all costs.

Not.

I came first. My self preservation was more important than any of these idiots. I had a lot left to do, and I would sacrifice anyone and anything I deemed necessary in order to ensure my survival.

Studying the enemy, my eyes widened in shock. "Zabuza?!" I exclaimed, "The Demon of the Mist?" I had read several bingo books covering him. He was incredibly strong, stronger than any enemy I'd expected to encounter on this mission. I thought that recent reports claimed he was traveling with a young boy, though.

I smirked. Ah, he wasn't with him at the moment, so he must have been on the sidelines, waiting and watching. I felt no need to inform Kakashi or call Zabuza out; the information I had would give me the upper hand.

"You know of me?" Zabuza asked, surprised.

"Ah, who doesn't?" I passed my knowledge off as nothing, "Almost every child has been told about the Demon of the Mist,"

"Ha," Zabuza laughed dryly, "It seems like I'm famous.... Maybe just as famous as The Copy Cat Ninja... Kakashi...."

Kakashi glared, and rested a hand on his headband. "Looks like I'll have to use  _this_  for this fight," he said darkly.

Ooh, the sharingan. I'd finally have the privilege of seeing it in action. Zabuza grabbed his sword and disappeared as Kakashi yanked his headband up, revealing the sharingan. My breath caught in my throat as the killer intent in the air doubled. It was totally involuntary.; I couldn't help but tense at the feeling as mist began to creep in from all sides. With a quick hand sign, I ensure it wasn't poisoned, relieved when I found it wasn't.

Sasuke, who had been lowly explaining what a sharingan was to Naruto, stopped talking, his eyes eyes widening in terror at the tense atmosphere. He slid a kunai out of his pouch, trembling. Naruto noticed and did the same, getting into position with Sakura around the bridge builder.

I paced in front of them like a caged tiger, a kunai in one hand and several senbon in another. There were a thousand, no, a hundred thousand ways this fight could go. It was slightly overwhelming but exhilarating at the same time. I took a moment to fumble in my pouch before popping another pill, soon feeling the buzz in my mind increase. I couldn't let any lingering stiffness in my body hold me back during this fight, and my mind was sharper than ever with the help of this drug.

Laughter rang around us as Zabuza began listing off kill points. Sasuke's gasping breath grabbed my attention. I sighed. Of course he would react like this.

I appeared next to him, grabbing his wrist. "Who's the scaredy-cat now, Sasuke?" I hissed at him, "If you can't handle this, how in the world do you expect to stand up to your brother?" I asked, practically throwing his hand away from me. I turned away, feeling his glare digging into the back of my head. He had found new resolve and was standing strong, determined to prove me wrong. I sighed.

So easy to manipulate.

I tensed as I felt the shift in the air, guessing Zabuza's next move. He'd appear in the middle of Team 7 and Tazuna in order to startle us and catch us off guard. I calculated the possible outcomes in my head before deciding on a course of action. I could take him out in one hit if I did this right.

"Move!" I ordered team 7, grabbing Tazuna's wrist and yanking him sideways, positioning myself so I stood where they had been moments before, deciphering which of my calculations would work best. I knew instantly. He would try dicing me with that sword of his. I needed to separate him from his weapon. Then the fight would be to my advantage; he'd be weaponless and I'd still be equipped with my brilliant mind. The now familiar buzz of the zetaphorin filled my mind, practically separating my mind from my body and showing me connections I had never seen before, faster than I'd ever calculated anything in my life.

I shook the thought of the drug off my mind and smirked as I held my kunai out to block the sword, the senbon coming up behind it as support. They weren't just acting as support for the kunai so it wouldn't shatter, but support for my shaking arm. This guy had some  _strength_.

"Such an honour to be fighting the great Zabuza Momochi," I murmured, albeit slightly sarcastically.

He scoffed. "Brats like you don't deserve to wear that headband."

I raised my eyebrows, and he glanced to the side as I mock him with only my eyes. That was a stupid bait; anyone could spot that dig. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Naruto stiffen visibly.

Or not.

I glanced at Naruto then back at Zabuza, rolling my eyes slightly. I was pretty much saying, "Sorry for my idiot teammate." Zabuza smirked slightly in response, getting the idea of what I was implying.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" He asked, increasing the weight on my trembling arms. My eyes lit up in amusement, not only from his half compliment but from the fact that he thought a little extra power would defeat me.

"Let me handle this,"  Kakashi ordered cautiously. "You're job is to support the team and keep them safe."  Of course he would want his team protected. Oops, I meant  _our_  team.

I had my team, and Kakashi, wrapped around my finger.

Zabuza turned and eyed us 'brats'. I met his glare with a cold, calculating gaze of my own, and watched his eyes widen, then return to normal just as quickly. I flicked a senbon at him as a distraction and disengaged, disappearing only to reappear in front of my team.

Zabuza would be wary of my intelligence. He was a formidable opponent no doubt, I'd give him that. By myself, he was, I would admit, out of my league. Perhaps I should've hidden my potential from obvious view, but...

That wasn't exactly my style.

He turned quickly back to Kakashi. "Those brats don't matter, I just need to defeat you to get the old man." His sinister growl was obviously meant to shake us.

I just scoffed silently.

He tried to hide it, but as quick as it was, I noticed the agitated glance in my direction. He may not have considered me as much of a threat as Kakashi, but the slight fear, the wariness, was still there; h couldn't dismiss me as easily as he could dismiss the other genin.

But to tell the truth, I wasn't one hundred percent sure I would be able to win against Zabuza if Kakashi was taken out. It all depended on which of the thousand of possible outcomes occurred. Zabuza equaled, if not exceeded, Ibiki's strength. Once he adjusted to my intelligence and ability to predict all his movements, he would realize the physical limitations I had and adjust accordingly.

But, despite the odds, I couldn't wait to truly fight against Zabuza.

Even if I was fighting for my life.

 


	7. Unwanted Help

"You knew, too, didn't you?" Kakashi accused from his place on the makeshift bed, propped up but still managing to be fairly intimidating.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific," I replied tauntingly.

"You knew that Zabuza was alive! And you knew that the Hunter-nin was allies with him all along."

I looked up from my book in annoyance. "I'd guessed. Your point is...?"

"Why didn't you do anything?!?"

I snapped the puzzle book shut, irritation flashing in my eyes. "What did you want me to do?" I asked, annoyance pitching my voice low, "Any other action I could've taken would have ended up with your team dead, or at the very least at a severe disadvantage. So what did you want me to do?"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, could you give us a moment?" He requested tightly.

They glanced at each other before sighing and standing, slowly trooping out. Sakura closed the door behind them, and we listened as they slowly tramped away.

Kakashi began to speak, but I held up a hand to cut him off, listening closely. Weaving hand signs quickly, an uncomfortable pressure settled across the room before passing quickly. Kakashi winced, working his jaw in an attempt to pop his ears.

"What was that?" He questioned, massaging near his ears.

"A trick I learned from Ibiki," I told him, "No one can listen in now. If they try, all they'll hear is indistinct murmurs. The jutsu will hold as long as you don't raise your voice too much,"

Kakashi nodded slowly, a sigh forming on his lips. "Tell me everything," he ordered.

"Careful," I warned in a singsong voice, "Last time someone asked me for that they ended up--"

"Just... Just answer me," he cut me off  tiredly.

I smirked. "Alright. After you were captured, as you very well know, Sasuke and Naruto began creating a plan."

"And why didn't you help them?" He interrupted.

I glared, and he narrowed his eyes right back. "If you want the information, you won't interrupt me," I stated challengingly.

His face twisted into a scowl before he nodded grudgingly. A cat like grin threatened to spread across my face as he responded exactly how I'd predicted. Fascinating.

"As to answer your question, I didn't help them because they didn't need my help. As stupid as Naruto is, he's not too bad in a fight," I said to appease him. I knew there was only so much he would tolerate of my brilliance before he snapped.

He nodded for me to continue, and I did. "The hunter nin was watching carefully from behind the shadows. Even I couldn't sense his presence." Before he could interrupt me again, I answered his unspoken question. "I've done my research on Zabuza Momochi. Of course I knew that recent reports claimed he had a tagalong. I just didn't know the location of his little protege. So I took the best course of action for your team and decided to wait it out. And as you know, after you were saved and we fought Zabuza..." My eyes glittered in excitement as I remembered the rush and the intensity of the fight.

"The hunter nin," Kakashi insisted. " Why did you let him take Zabuza's body back."

I snapped my eyes at him and glared. "What did I just _say_ -" I stopped when I saw his jaw clench in anger, closing my mouth and hiding my irritation.

"Cashile, you are my subordinate and you will respect me and answer my questions when I ask them without any of this added sarcasm. Understood?"

"I understand that wasn't a question meant for me to answer," I replied in a cold, hard voice, but nodded my head in a single hard jerk to convey my understanding. "What should I have done, Kakashi? Attack him? Then what? There was no way I could have attacked him _and_ protected your team. There would have been casualties."

Kakashi tried to talk, but I cut him off, "If you think it through you'll reach the same conclusion."

Kakashi stared at me wearily before waving a hand at me, exhaustion pulling at his face. "Out," he muttered.

I considered him for half a second before standing and exiting as I released the jutsu, not sparing a glance for the three genin who reeled backwards from where their ears had been futilely pressed against the door.

I stalked outside the house and into a wooded area thinking, not for the first time, of the world outside the gates of Konoha. I could run if I wanted to. Never see the bloody orphanage again, or my annoying teammates, or the sadist Ibiki. I could survive on my own out here and make it. Become well-known. My name could symbolize power in the ninja world without all these petty little relationships and rules holding me down.

With a sigh, I discarded the possibility; Konoha still had much to offer me. I could grow stronger yet in the village's grasp.

Suddenly, my mind grew foggy, a dull ache hitting the back of my head as my mouth went dry. I grasped the back of my head and gently massaged in an attempt to numb the pain. 

After failing to succeed in my attempts, I grabbed two zetaphorin pills from my ninja pouch and swallowed them dry. They lodged uncomfortably in my throat and I had to swallow several more times to get them to actually go down. After several moments, I sighed in content as the familiar buzz came, the shudder of pleasure ripping through my spine, alertness spreading throughout my mind.

"What was that?"

I jumped in surprise when I saw Kakashi behind me, then narrowed my eyes at him. How did I miss his presence when it was right behind me? 

He looked at me suspiciously, and asked again, "What did you just swallow?"

"Nothing," I muttered, turning angrily away. "Just some pain medication."

"You're still taking those?" He asked, surprised. I assume he was still startled from the moment earlier when he'd realized that I hadn't sensed him behind me. I mean, I was surprised as well. That sudden headache, the wave of nausea that had attacked me...interesting. I almost wanted to experience it again just to analyze the feeling further. Instead of answering his question, I turned my gaze to the three genin who stood behind him. "You're welcome to join us for a training session," Kakashi invited lightly with a raised eyebrow, making it clear that he expected me to join whether I wanted to or not.

I turned away from them without a second thought. "No thanks," I scoffed, then walked up a tree using chakra before springing away from the awestruck genin of team seven and a pissed off Kakashi. I wandered towards a clearing and sit down, pulling out the pill bottle. 

It was already half empty.

I clearly felt its affects; the rush of euphoria, the increased alertness, the connections and possibilities that suddenly opened up in front of me. It only occurred when I took more than my recommended dosage, now. But what would happen if I took even more?

With no hesitation, I popped the lid off, shaking two more pills into my hand. I swallowed them quickly, and wait to experience and catalog the results. A shudder ripped through my body involuntarily, and I squeezed my eyes shut as for a split second my mind turned to mush, and then everything exploded.

My eyes flew open and a gasp filled my lungs. I didn't even notice the rain or how late it had gotten as I staggered to my feet. Supporting myself with the trunk of a tree, I peered around the darkening forest. "I'm hungry," I mumbled to myself. I began to head in the direction of the town, craving cake.

As I reached the edge of the forest, I hesitated. Two more couldn't hurt, could it? The results could prove interesting. With slightly shaking hands, I obtained two pills, quickly taking them. I rolled my head, allowing the rain to fall on my face before continuing.

Just as I reached a store, my stomach exploded in pain. Shit. Shit. I faltered, clutching my stomach and leaning against a wall. Damn. I crouched down as a pang shot from my stomach. Very few people even paused as a pained moan escaped my lips, but I still felt the need to escape their gazes.

Standing quickly, I made my way towards an abandoned alleyway. I staggered and fell, eyes squeezed shut as pain racked my body. The rain fell around me, turning dirt into mud. With a racking cough, I threw up, blood mixed with the vomit. With one last pitiful retch, I collapsed into the mud and rolled over on my back, barely missing the puke as I stared up at the navy blue sky. Anyone who walked by would think I was just some drunkard who had gone into this ally to throw up. God knows there were too many alcoholics in this town.

I moaned quietly as pain racked my body once again, starting in my stomach and shooting out to all of my limbs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, spinning in my skull as though looking for an escape from the pain. My breath came shallowly and quickly as my heart pounded irregularly. My skin was cool and clammy, uncomfortably so.

A shadow fell over me and my eyes snapped forward to analyze the potential threat.  I knew better than to try to force myself up; I wasn't going to be standing for a while. The shadow stepped forward, and I quickly deduced everything I could.

Male. Teenager. Orphan. Fifteen? Lived on the streets. Enemies. Allies. Gang, possibly. He stepped forward, the moonlight finally falling on his face. Some girls would call him handsome, with his dark sweeping hair and equally dark eyes. His entire look just screamed a stereotypical, "Bad".

"Overdose, huh?" He asked in a deep, slightly raspy voice. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up expertly. That would explain his raspy voice. "What drug?" He asked, squatting beside me.

"Go to hell," I choked out.

He clicked his tongue disaprovingly as he shook his head, taking a pull of the cigarette and blowing the smoke right into my face. I couldn't help but cough. "If you act so rude, I might not help you," he warned playfully.

I knew immediately that he had done this sort of thing several times. He liked people to be in his debt, to rely on him and be at his mercy. And I was sure he had left several people in allyways just like this to die.

"Sorry," I mumbled, making my voice as sincere as possible. My entire body shuddered in pain. 

He studied me for a moment and something close to fear shot through me as I thought he would leave. I would certainly die without this boy's help. 

Then he gave another pull of his cigarrette and reached into his pocket. "As I was asking, what drug?" he questioned.

"Zetaphorin," I coughed out, blood bubbling at my lips.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not exactly popular on the streets," he commented.

"Got it from a hospital. I was hurt," I replied.

"Yeah, and look at you now," he laughed. I grimaced in pain. "That is the most common way people get into drugs, though. They scratch the surface with strong prescription medicine. But let me tell you now. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

I felt my pulse dramatically slow, only to speed up once again. His words barely registered in my mind. "Alright, take this." he held his hand out, which contained a black gritty substance. I glanced up at him, suspicious.

"You have no reason to trust me, except that you'll probably die otherwise," he answered my unspoken question. I tried to lift my head and take it, but was too weak. "Oh, for God's sake," he muttered. With impatient, precise movements, he unscrewed the cap to a bottle and poured the black substance inside, swirling the liquid to make sure it mixed. He then held the opening up to my lips.

"It's just water. Hurry up," he ordered, sounding impatient. I did what he says, quickly drinking the few mouthfuls that were in the container, gagging at the bitter taste of the slightly thickened liquid.

I let my head fall back. "Why?" I mumbled, even though I thought I already knew.

"Because now you're in my debt," he answered. My eyes closed, and I heard him walk away. "And I always collect on my debts," he warned.

I blacked out.

***

My eyes flew open, only to slam shut once again. The sunlight was stabbing into my retinas, worsening my already pounding headache. I sat up slowly, gagging at the taste in my desert dry mouth. Nothing registered in my mind immediately, something I wasn't used to. How long...? I squinted up at the sun as I slowly clambered to my feet. Approximately seven hours. Putting the time around 8:00 am.

My shaky hands automatically went towards the bottle of zetaphorin before I paused. My mind was unsure, foggy as I recalled the events of this morning. Zetaphorin... it was something I would have to be extremely careful with. 

I pulled my hand away from the bottle, deciding on a new experiment. What would happen if I quit taking the zetaphorin? 

Staggering to my feet, I ignored the shooting pain in my joints as I slowly meandered into the street, glancing around to get my bearings. I finally forced my brain to cooperate enough to figure out the way to Tazuna's. Kakashi... I didn't know how he'd react. 

The thought shocked me to stillness.  _I_ didn't know how Kakashi would react. A grin slowly spreads across my face. Fantastic! I didn't know! How exciting. I restarted my journey back to the house, travelling slightly faster then before at the prospect of new data.

It was silent when I arrive, a silence which I was grateful for as I walked unsteadily and hastily to the bathroom, clenching my stomach. Without turning the lights on I hunched over the toilet seat and retched, glaring at the water when nothing happened. 

That boy could have poisoned me, though all evidence pointed to the contrary. If anything, I believed that he had given me a chemical that somehow reduced the effects of my zetaphorin overdose... perhaps it bound itself to the enzymes, rendering them harmless and keeping them from inflicting further harm?

I sensed footsteps and by the sound of it, it was Kakashi who'd sensed my presence, coming downstairs with the intent to interrogate me. Interesting...I got myself together and turned around just as Kakashi widened the door and flipped on the lights, which did no wonders for my raging head ache. 

"Cashile!"

"Agh!" I shut my eyes tight and grasped my head. "You know, I find your voice...grating."

"What's wrong with you? Are you....drunk?" Kakashi asked in a heavily disapproving yet inquisitive manner.

"No," I snapped, glaring up at him. Or perhaps I should admit to this in an attempt to cover the real problem. It would be fascinating to see how Kakashi reacted, at least. I sighed as Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Kakashi walked up to me and tilted my face upwards forcefully, using his fingers to widen my right eye. "Headache, constricted pupils..." He let go, and I realized what he was about to do before he did it. He drew his hand back in a sudden motion and I moved my body, barely managing to deflect the hit, but none the less deflecting it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why the hell did you-"

"Increased aggression, and slow reflexes... for you." Kakashi assessed. He held his hand against my forehead. "You're running a tempterature." Of course he would want to evaluate me for himself before accepting that I was simply drunk.

"Have you been drugged?" He asked in a pissed tone.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think I'd let myself get drugged?"

"Well, I prefer that to the other option..." He trailed of, then suddenly slams a fist into the wall next to him. "Dammit!" He exclaimed. "For such a clever kunoichi you're really an idiot, you know that!?" He suddenly stopped when I slump on the ground.

"Can we save the lecture?" I begged, hoping to play on his sympathy. "I'm so tired."

"No!" He snapped, "For once in your life you're going to listen to another human being, okay?! I know that your smart, you see connection that most of us will never even dream of seeing, but you're a complete idiot, alright?" He was breathing hard and fast, some unidentifiable emotion in his eye. "You have so much potential, such a brilliant mind, an you're going to throw it away over drugs? You're smarter than this Cashile! You know this could ruin you."

"Or it could make me better," I countered, "Who has ever studied and experimented on drugs? What could it do for us, for me? Already, with such a weak drug, I feel it effecting me. A rush of pleasure, accompanied by sudden alertness, thoughts rushing into me at a speed I've never experienced before!"

"And it's going to tear your mind apart!" Kakashi put a hand to his head, then flung it out with his next words. "Don't you  _see?_ You're becoming so dependent on this drug! Just look at your hands now!"

I held up a hand, viewing the tremor that ran through it. "Fascinating," I mumbled, studying it closely, "I wonder what other affects--"

"Goddammit Cashile, you're not some experiment! You're human, and a child at that. I know, I know you're mind is far more developed than any child, and far more developed than most adults. But you're experiance is still that of a child, and it shines through now more than ever. This drug will tear you apart."

A sudden rush of exhaustion hit me and my eyes drooped. "Damn, but it helps me sleep," I mumbled, and allowed darkness to claim me.

***

Kakashi looked down at her, eyes suddenly softening. "You idiot," he muttered affectionately before scooping her up into his arms. He walked towards her room, ignoring Sasuke as he peered curiously from a doorway. 

Kakashi gently set Cashile's small form on the bed, a sigh escaping his lips, staring at her with a mix of weariness, frustration, dissapproval, shock, horror, disbelief, caring, support, and disappointment. "Idiot," he mumbled one last time before sliding the door shut.

***

"Fuck you, Kakashi!"

I slammed on the door one last time before giving up for the time being and sliding to the floor. With a slight groan I raised a hand to eye level, viewing the already worsening tremors. 

"Dammit, Kakashi," I muttered to myself, my voice catching in the back if my throat. "Please!" I begged, voice raw and pleading, "Let me out, Kakashi!"

"No, Cashile," I heard his voice, or, to be more exact, his clone's voice, through the door, "Not until you're clean." I stood and pounded on the solid door once more in response before spinning around and pacing the rough room. 

What kind of bridge builder had a freaking dungeon, anyway?

Okay, so it wasn't a dungeon; it was an empty wine cellar with a cot thrown in the corner. But still, Kakashi had  _locked me up._

Nausea rushed at me and I hunkered in a corner, clutching at my stomach. I broke out into a cold sweat as an unprovoked terror swept through me. I was locked up, in a cage, controlled, shut up, powerless to get my hands on more zetaphorin.

And I hated him for it.

I needed to get out.

And when I put my mind to something, it happened.

***

For the past hour I'd been completely silent, lying on my back in a cold sweat. Kakashi hadn't reacted to the silence as of yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. And when he opened the door to investigate, he'd be horrified by what he saw.

My dead body.

Well, he'd think I'm dead. After all, I would be deathly cold, completely limp and unresponsive, and would have no heartbeat.

That was the clincher.

No heartbeat.

I took a measured breath in, chest barely moving as the air gradually enters my lungs. In........and out..... My breathing slowed dramatically, to the point where I was barely even taking a breath every minute.

_Baboom. Baboom. Baboom._

I listened to my heart beat, listened as it slowed, listened as I slowed it to the point where it was nearly nonexistent.

Baboom....... Ba....... boom......... ba.... boom..... It was barely a flutter, as slight and slow as possible.

"Cashile, the silent treatment isn't going to work on me," I heard Kakashi's clone call out. I didn't respond, simply lying on the floor in my self induced stupor. "Cashile?"

I sensed the spike in chakra as he activated his sharingan in order to look inside without opening the door. "Dammit," he gasped, immediately thrusting the door open. He fell to his knees next to me, putting a hand on my head. "Oh God," he muttered as he felt my cold forehead. He placed two fingers on my neck, searching for a pulse. "Shit!"

I heard the clone disappear, which would relay the information to Kakashi, and allowed a trickle of air to enter my lungs, not moving from my position. Kakashi would be here far too quickly for me to move and make my escape.

I heard Kakashi's footsteps before his shadow fell over my body. "Fuck," he breathed, before running into the room. He gathered me up in his arms and sprinted out of the cellar

"Sasuke, take her. We need to find the nearest hospital,  _now,_ " Kakashi ordered, panicked.

I felt a shift in weight underneath me and for a moment I'm tempted to blow my act to avoid being held by the Uchiha. My reconsideration is only a moment before I decide otherwise. Getting my hands on more Zetaphorin was worth it. I needed to feel the effects of the drug just  _once_  more.

Curiosity burned through my mind as I remembered the dizziness, the nausea and sensitivity to light. How was it so that these 'drugs' cause such bodily effects ? Some chemical imbalance, perhaps? Because that's all emotions are, in the end: chemicals. Perhaps these chemicals somehow translated into more physical symptoms...?

"Dammit," I heard Kakashi mutter.

"I'm so sorry, the best we can do is make a house call. The land of waves doesn't have enough money to support a hospital. Not one within easy travelling distance, at least," Tazuna's daughter said.

"No, no. We need to get Cashile back to Konoha, then. Medical ninja's can heal her," Kakashi decided.

No hospital? Then I couldn't get Zetaphorin here. It was no use. Unless, there was one person...

I stiffened my body and coughed, drawing attention back to me. I took very subtle deep breaths, and allowed my heart rate to pick up, slowly opening my eyes for the world to see.

I had to make this quick, while I was still in the Uchiha's arms.

Time: 3:02 pm

Location: A few steps right of the door.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He gave off an attitude of nonchalance, but I could sense the curiosity. Kakashi wouldn't have told the three genin the reason of my lock up. So Sasuke would not be expecting...

I heard Kakashi's footsteps running swiftly, shaking the wooden floors.

"Sorry, Sasuke," I muttered unsympathetically, bringing two fingers to a sensitive area just above the spine. In .342 seconds Sasuke was temporarily paralyzed on the floor and 2. 3 seconds later, I was out of the door at my top speed.

"Cashile!"

Are you kidding? I roughly estimated Kakashi to be 1.2 meters behind me, and gaining. I would not be outrunning him anytime soon. Instead I stopped abruptly and turned around, irritation flickering across my face. "What?" I demanded, mind working furiously to decide the best course of action.

He stopped in front of me and approached cautiously.  I eyed his movements warily, knowingly. I knew how this was going to turn out. I knew the end results, and he knew that I knew, so why did he even bother? I had the clear advantage here: Kakashi was hesitant to harm me, while I couldn't care less about his well being. A million attack sequences form in my brain and I choose the most efficient. A quick temporary paralyzing move.

I feigned a staggering step back as though dizziness had overcome me, predicting Kakashi's swift move forward, and instantly jumped to meet him, correctly executing my plan.

He fell back and a look of worry and anger crossed his face. I knelt down beside him, wiping all emotion from my face. "I don't know why you worry and I don't care. Don't look for me, I don't want to be found."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I felt him staring through me as I took off towards the town, towards a certain alley. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

***

I stood in the alleyway, watching the sun rise. It was time to go, I decided. He wasn't coming here, not tonight. But according to my calculations... He should have been there. But he was also a person who needed to feel in control... He wouldn't allow me to dictate our relationship. He wanted to overthrow my sense of control, my judgement.

I sighed in disappointment. I was really looking forward to the Zetaphorin; after Kakashi had taken my supply away, I had constantly been craving more. Luckily, the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had gone, though I was often left with a pounding headache.

I needed  _something._ Something that would give me the same feeling as zetaphorin. Some new data I could discover.

Oh, the human body was so fascinating.

I walked out of the alleyway and wander the quiet streets, imagining the wonders of a new drug, one similar to Zetaphorin without the negative effects and withdrawal symptoms. If I could create that...

I suddenly was alert, sensing that I was being followed. My steps didn't falter as I played it out, continuing to walk. Male, around my age judging by his footsteps. Not too far behind. It was him. It could  _only_  be him. I turned into the nearest corner and waited patiently until the one and only appeared in front of me, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Was wondering when you'd come back," he drawled, a cigarette hanging from his lips in a practiced movement.

I stared at him, unimpressed. "I waited in the alley all night."

He shrugged. "Sucks for you. You don't find me. Ever. I find you."

I smirked: I was correct. Control freak. "Whatever, I could care less. I need more Zetaphorin. You have any?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow but did not question my request. "Look, I don't have Zetaphorin, but I have this other stuff that you'll like better. I'll give you a free sample this time around. Sound fair?"

I stared suspiciously. "Free sample my ass," I muttered, wondering what sort of fool he took me for. But all the same I nodded, and he quickly turned and walked further down the darkened alley. Itrailed after him, and soon he'd prepared a syringe of some drug, holding the needle out to me. "Enjoy," he laughed, amused by my neediness.

I snarled slightly and took the needle, holding it over a vein. I glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, continuing when I saw his nod of approval. Without wincing I slid the needle under my skin, depositing the contents into my body.

I removed the needle and dropped it carelessly on the ground, waiting for the effects. The boy took my arm and massaged the injection site, and I allowed him to do so after a second of hesitation. "How long until--" I'm hit by the feeling, and it's much stronger than any time I took Zetaphorin. "Woah," I mumbled, taken by surprise.

"Weren't expecting that, huh?" He grinned as I shook my head maybe a little too fast or too long.

"And it's not often that I'm taken by surprise," I informed him smartly.

He shook his head with a snort. "I bet not," he agreed.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring up at the sky, "I can't very well keep calling you "Random-Alley-Dude-Who-Helped-Out", can I?"

He laughed out loud, seeming surprised at the genuine amusement he'd expressed. "That's what you've been calling me?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged.

He shook his head, taking a step back to gather all his supplies. "I'll come get you tonight to collect my debt. Nothing serious; I'm sure you'll actually find it incredibly boring. But I need someone to do it all the same."

"Alright," I agreed easily.

He handed me a small package. "There's enough there for another dose: it should easily last you the rest of the day. I'm sure you watched and learned how to prepare it."

I nodded, taking the drug and needle. I looked up as he began to walk away. "Name?" I questioned again.

"What do names matter?" He replied, raising a hand as he walked away.

"Blake?" I called after him, "Daiko? Reiki?"

He laughed in reply and ducked out of the alleyway.

***

I became addicted to the new drug almost immediately. "Interesting," I murmured as I leaned against a wall, waiting for the boy, "It took me much longer to become dependent on Zetaphorin. Perhaps it being a stronger drug, or my body's weakness from Zetaphorin..."

But this new drug had its own downfalls: the depression, anger and agitation, the crave I couldn't deny. My body's weakness disgusted me, though I accepted the symptoms as a necessary side effect. Until I created my own drug, I would have to experiment and make do.

The boy appeared next to me just as I predicted. "Hello," I greeted casually. He nodded back, not about to lose our subtle battle of who could surprise whom.

"C'mon," he beckoned, pushing himself off the wall. I followed him out of the main part of town, watching as the streets narrow and the houses shrink. The area we were travelling to was even more desolate than the main part of town.

"Stay close," the boy warned lowly, eyes flashing dangerously in the direction of two men in the shadows.

"You don't have to worry about me," I scoffed. "I can hold my own against any thug out here."

"Just listen to me, sweetheart. You don't know the half of what you're getting into."

I glanced at him, viewed the switchblade that was half a second away from leaping into his hand, and nodded, pressing slightly closer to him. "By the way... can I have some more?"

"Tch, now's not the time to be thinking about that," he snapped quietly, "And I'm not just going to give you some. You need to start paying, or I won't be able to get you more. It's not cheap, either."

"Of course," I muttered lowly. I would pay, of course. I would allow him to manipulate me for the time being. "What's your name?"

"Names don't matter in this world. Now shut up," he ordered as we drew up to a house. Well, it looked more like a shack, but it constituted as a shelter. He knocked four times in quick succession, paused slightly, and rapped four more times.

"What is this, a girl scout meeting? Do you have secret handshakes, too?" I asked scathingly. He shot me a look and I smirked, falling silent as the door opens.

A burly looking man opened the door, giving us an 'intimidating' glare. I looked him up and down, smirking; I would be able to take him down in about five and a half seconds. "You can come in, but your slut girlfriend can't."

I bristled at his assumption that I was his girlfriend, dismissing the 'slut' insult. "Wait out here," the boy ordered, then leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Don't let anyone else in, knock on the door if anyone else comes by, and under no circumstances do you come inside." He leaned back and looks down into my eyes. "Understand?"

Staring into his eyes, I nodded slightly, conveying that he could trust me for this. "Alright."

The man opened the door further, allowing the boy entrance. "You sure you want to leave your little whore all alone? Never know what might happen..." He taunted.

The door closed, muffling their voices, though I still catch the boy's scathing laughter, clearly conveying, "They can try."

The boy was right. Other than him walking inside, absolutely nothing was happening. The street was silent, abandoned. I stood in boredom for ten minutes and seventeen seconds before I heard a crash inside. I perked up; this could get interesting. Pressing an ear against the door, I quieted myself so I'd be able to hear them.

"Let him go," I heard the boy warn lowly. "Now."

"There's nothing you can do," someone laughed. "We've found your weakness. Why make a deal when you can blackmail?"

"This is your only warning. You do  _not_ want to cross me. Let. Him. Go."

I heard a little boy cry out in pain, and the boy who helped me gasped in response. I pulled away from the door. Now, this just wouldn't do; this deal or whatever needed to go well for my debt to be repaid. The only course of action was...

I knock four times, then four more times, and the door opened to reveal the burly man. He was on the ground in 3.2 seconds with a few well placed knife hand strikes--better than I'd anticipated. I casually ascended the stairs and turned a corner, walking straight into the tension filled room.

Ten men filled half the room, the leader holding the knife against a young boy's neck making eleven. The boy who helped me was to the right of me while the men were to the left, a clear divide between the two parties. I assesed the situation quickly before deciding I needed a little more information.

"Baby, what's going on?" I asked, putting an idiotic tone into my voice and clueless expression on my face.

His eyes flashed to me. "I told you to wait outside," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"But I heard someone yell and wanted to know if you were okay," I pouted, slinking up to him and hugging him. My mouth was right next to his ear. "What do you want me to do?" I whispered quickly before pulling away. "You alright babe?"

"Just go outside. Let me handle this," he ordered, playing along even though his eyes glared at me.

"Nii-san..." The small boy whimpered, only to be struck quickly to shut him up. I watched the boy who helped me twitch, clench his fists and glare, and all the pieces fell together.

What to do.... what to do..."That's so mean!" I continued with my charade.

"Get the stupid bitch out of here," the man holding the kunai ordered. Everyone turned and glared at me.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I whined. I turned away, only to bump into a table and knock over a vase that, by my calculations, was filled with drugs. Everyone's eyes followed the vase's descent, and in that moment of distraction I made my move.

A kunai was sent handle first towards the man's hand, knocking the knife out of it. In an instant I moved towards the young boy and jumped away, placing him behind his older brother before drawing out two kunai, holding them in a way so the handle protruded from my fists before jumping back towards the men. I was a whirlwind, slashing and slamming the pommels into people, not pausing until every man had been destroyed. I turn back to the older brother, who had taken down one person who'd dared to go after the young boy.

The older brother stared at me and I at him. The moment was broken when his brother sobbed slightly, and he went to comfort him, kneeling down and hugging him, hiding him from the scene. I turned and kicked a man in the head as he stirred slightly, then walked back towards the boy who had helped me, the boy whom I had helped. He glanced up, eyes full of clashing emotion. Silence rang around the house, then,

"Aiden," he spoke finally.

"My name is Aiden."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Also, in my mind at least, Aiden's name is pronounced "Eye-den"


	8. Under Lock and Key

"What's your name?" Aiden asked me, standing up but keeping a protective hand on the boy's head. I eyed the younger brother clinging to his lower leg, watched as he hid his face into his brother.

"I thought names didn't matter," I replied, raising an eyebrow. After a moment of watching Aiden and his little brother, the fight leaves me. "Cashile," I sighed, glancing up from the little boy to Aiden. "And who's he?" I asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter to you," Aiden's eyes narrowed as he pulled his brother behind him slightly.

I sighed, shifting my weight to the other foot and crossing my arms. "I just saved your brother's life: I'm not about to hurt him. I don't think a name will change that."

Aiden took a deep breath, glanced to the side, then softly said, "Aisa."

It was clear how much Aiden loved his brother,  _adored_ his brother; he would do absolutely anything for him. "It's a nice name," I complimented quietly as a sort of reward to him for relinquishing the information.

"Thank you," he nodded, and when he looked down at his brother everything about him softened, hard angles losing their edge. "I named him myself."

He didn't even seem to notice as the information escaped his lips and I filed it away for future consideration. He ran a hand through his hair, the night's events catching up to him. "Da-ang, I want a smoke," he mumbled, hand twitching towards the pocket his pack was in. Then he glanced at Aisa and sighed, pulling his hand back.

He truly did love his brother. Not swearing around him, obviously not smoking around him,  _raising_  him...

"Nii-chan, I thought you'd quit," the young boy whined, looking up at Aidan with his tear stained face.

Aiden sighed and kneeled next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, Aisa...it's more complicated then that," he sighed, the pained look in his eyes expertly hidden from his brother. His brother looked at him, lip trembling slightly. "Aisa..." Aiden murmured, then turned around in a crouch, hands reaching behind him. "Get on," he ordered, and I couldn't resist a small smile as I watched Aisa clamber onto Aiden's back.

Aiden stood, looking to me. "Well, that's it then," he declared, old attitude surging back. "Debt repaid."

"More than repaid, by my calculations," I smirked, "Me saving your brother's life means more to you then you saving my life mean's to me. Pay up. I want enough to last me at least a couple of days."

Aiden gave me a long and measured look, then told me, "I don't have any..." he glanced to his brother, who was nodding off on his shoulder, "...Any of that on me right now. I'll find you later."

"No, I'll follow you home."

The dangerous look is back in his eyes, his hands tightening around Aisa's legs as he shifted back. "No, you won't," he warned lowly.

I narrowed my eyes, challenging him. "You think I can't follow you?"

"I think you--" he suddenly stopped speaking, then nodded. "Alright. Come on."

I stood in confusion for a split second; he had agreed far too willingly and suddenly. Then I shrugged to myself before walking after him. It simply went better than calculated. We exit the house, stepping over the guard I'd knocked out, and I silently followed him down the road. Everything was playing out exactly how it should.

He stopped abruptly in front of a door, turning to face me. "We're here."

I observed the worn down brick shell and sniffed the musty air. "Very dank," I commented snidely.

He made a face. "It's home. You comin' in or what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Lead the way," I invited, gesturing with my hands.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, simultaneously stepping inside and I followed right on his heels so he couldn't slam the door in my face. Not that that would stop me for long. The smell of old firewood invaded my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose, but followed him further into the room. The house could barely be called a house. It was small and hardly consisted of a living room and a kitchen from what I could see. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a small countertop. There was no furniture, no decoration showing that someone lived here.

But like Aiden said: it was a home.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Aiden ordered, walking into the only other room; a backroom behind the kitchen where I assumed their bedroom was.

He came out Aisa-free and planted himself in front of me, crossing his arms and standing strong.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I could tell when I was being analyzed. Normally  _I_  did the analyzing. I was tempted to shift uncomfortably on the spot, but I knew it would be harder convincing him to give me what I wanted if I did exactly that. I had to show him that I had a backbone and wouldn't be leaving without what I'd demanded.

"That was stupid, what you did back there," he noted, observing my face skeptically.

I shrugged. "I'm well trained. You don't have to worry about me."

He snorted and walked towards an open window, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it with nimble fingers. He took quick, deep drags, using up the cigarette quickly and blowing the smoke out the window. He treated it like a business procedure; like he  _needed_  to do it, not  _wanted_  to.

"I thought you quit," I mocked him.

He glared at me. "You want the stuff or not?"

Anger flared inside of me. He thought he was in control. He though he could manipulate me. If only he knew.

"Just give me what you owe me," I demanded impatiently.

"No."

I was taken aback, but all the same I had known that some of my calculations were off for a reason. I had to somehow convince him to give me the stuff.

"You know, you should be thankful. I saved your little brother's life. You should be thankful enough to give me what I want. I could've gotten injured helping you," I informed him, deciding on using the guilt trip before I resorted to... other methods.

A tiny, knowing smirk spread across his face. Clearly this kid had something up his sleeve.

And it genuinely disturbed me that I couldn't figure it out.

I needed more Zetaphorin. Or the other stuff.  _Something_.  _Soon._

"It's because I'm thankful that I won't," he finally explained.

"Bullshit," I muttered. "That makes no logical sense. You're thankful and should repay me by giving me what I want." The look on his face didn't waver. Looked like I would have to resort to _other_ methods. Sighing, I examined my fingernails as though bored with the entire conversation. "You've seen what I can do," I murmured, not even bothering to conceal the threat.

His eyes narrowed and a split second of worry hits me, but he reacted just as I'd planned. "Fine. You want something that bad?" He asked.

" _Yes_ ," I insisted, lacking any hesitation.

"Wait here." He turned, reentering the bedroom. I heard him rummage through a drawer before he came back with a needle in his right hand.

"Is that what I had earlier?" I questioned, adrenaline rushing into my system.

"Yes."

I eagerly reached for it but he pulled his hand back. "Let me," he requested, "You have to be careful with the injection site when you start taking this many a day."

I frowned a little, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut, but I chose my adrenaline over the unease. I just...  _Needed_  that drug. Stretching out my hand, palm facing up, I waited for him to insert the needle near the same injection site as last time.

Instead, he grabbed my arm and jabbed the needle into my shoulder, injecting the  _all_ of the substance into my bloodstream before pulling it out. I jerked my arm back, and my heart was pounding, something must have been wrong, but I was missing whatever was making me so uneasy so I just pushed it away, instead anxiously waiting for the high to hit me. Nothing happened, and I scrunched my eyes together and looked at Aiden, who was watching me expectantly.

"What did you...?"

"Like I said, It's because I'm thankful that I won't keep feeding you a slow and painful death."

Drowsiness overcame me but I fought it, I fought it hard. This was not one of my possible calculations, nothing added up to this outcome. What was going on? Why were my calculations off?

Was it Aiden? Lack of Zetaphorin? My need for the drug clouding my judgement?

Or was it possible.... That I truly still could not grasp the range of human emotion and what it would push someone to do?

But no further thought was possible when I fell to the floor, unconsciousness rushing to me.

***

When I woke next, no cravings rushed me. I didn't throw up. I didn't faint. I felt.... Okay.

Except for a pounding headache and raging thirst, I was surprisingly okay. I tried to stand from my place on the floor only to be yanked back down by my wrist.

"Handcuffs, Aiden?" I mumbled incredulously. "Kinky."

I considered breaking the handcuffs, then decided not to; I would have the upper hand if he thought I couldn't break them. And besides, doing this would be much more entertaining. 

"Aiiiiiiideeeeen," I shouted, drawing his name out, "Aiiiideeeeeennn!"

"Shh!" He hissed, appearing in the doorway,, "You'll wake Aisa!"

"Oh, boohoo, I'll wake--" I suddenly stopped, calculating hours in my head. "Wait. Wake him? What time is it? How long was I out?"

He glanced to the side awkwardly. "Twenty eight hours," he mumbled.

"Twent--Jeez,  _twenty eight_ hours?!"

"Yeah, sorry, but I didn't want to deal with a drug craving psychopath," he explained unapologetically.

"High functioning sociopath, actually," I corrected casually. "So you drug me to get me off drugs?"

"Yeah, but you almost certainly won't become addicted to the drug I have you on, seeing as all it does is knock you out then leave you with a pounding headache. Now, the worst of your withdrawal symptoms are gone within twenty four to thirty six hours, seeing as you had just been introduced to the drug. You have at least three more days before I would clear you for being unsupervised, though," he stated, then turned to reenter the bedroom.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me locked up?" I ask.

"Well... Yeah."

I glance towards the ground and sigh. "Look, if you let me to, I promise not to run off or get more drugs. Seriously," I mumbled. And to my surprise, the words coming out of my mouth are sincere. Or at least halfway sincere. Okay, there was a 70/30 chance I would follow through on my word.

He watched me closely, and I relaxed, knowing I'd convinced him. Then he grinned. "Nope."

"What?"

"No. I'm not letting you go," he repeated slowly, as though talking to a child.

"C'mon," I groaned. "I'm tired of being chained up on the floor. At least let me stand!"

"No," he replied easily.

"Fine," I growled, then tried to break the cuffs.

"Chakra inhibiting cuffs," Aiden yawned. I glared, infuriated.

"Aiden, just let me up," I ordered.

His eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "Alright!" he suddenly agreed easily. I watched him unlock the cuff with suspicion, and rightfully so.

Because then he proceeded to snap the cuff over his own wrist. "There," he smirked, knowing he won this round.

I glared. "Whatever," I growled. "I want a glass of water." I stomped to the sink and tried to turn on the faucet, but to no avail.

"Water doesn't run," Aiden sighed. "You can get a drink from the bucket."

"Why doesn't the water run? Or the electricity work?" I asked, pausing only to drink from the ladle at the bucket. "Isn't this your house?"

"Doesn't matter," Aiden replied, turning away and tugging me with him.

"So you're squatters then?"

"Look, when Gato took power, no one was coming to fill these houses. They've gotten pretty rundown over the years, but it's better then the street," Aiden defended.

"Gâteau?" I scrunched my brow in confusion, "Cake?"

"Cake? What?"

"Gâteau means cake in French," I explained as I followed him out the door.

"Why would you learn French?" Aiden asked, confused.

"I got bored one night," I shrugged. "What are we doing?" He pulled out a cigarette, not even bothering to explain. I scowled and flick it out of his hands.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, irritation in his eyes as he saw it ruined by the water on the ground.

"If I'm quitting, you're quitting," I replied smugly, hoping that he would cave. It was a battle of wills at this point, and he wasn't backing down from the challenge. Besides, even if he didn't back down, at least I'd be making him miserable, too.

He stalked back inside, though he closed the door softly behind him so he wouldn't wake Aisa.

"What's for breakfast around here?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" Aiden laughed hollowly, "I wish I could give Aisa a good breakfast."

I watched his expression carefully. He was telling the truth. But I needed to provide my body with the fuel to continue. "Did you take my ninja pack?" 

"What?"

"My ninja pack. With scrolls and kunai in it," I patronized.

"Uh, yeah," Aiden muttered. He seemed to hate revealing the desolate conditions that they lived in, that he was forced to raise his brother in. "What are you planning?"

"I'm cooking you guys a real breakfast," I announced. "So unlock me. I'm gonna need both hands."

"How?!"

"I have food and the minimal utensils stored in a scroll. I can make you--I can make  _Aisa_  a real breakfast," I cajoled.

There was a moment of silence as he considered it conflicted, but then nodded slowly. The prospect of Aisa having a real breakfast won out over his suspicion of me.

There was no need for his suspicion: I had decided that I really was going to give them a real breakfast. My stomach growled. Give _me_ a real breakfast. I was starving.

"We have no stove, obviously. You;ll have to work with a fire," Aiden informed me, unlocking his own wrist and my own.

"Where's my ninja pack?" I smirked, dismissing his doubt.

Aiden retrieved it quickly, and I pulled out a scroll. I had decided long ago to always travel long distance missions with real food stored in a scroll.

Aiden built a fire, and soon I was frying eggs and ham. Aiden was staring in complete awe, emotion seeming to almost overwhelm him.

"I'm," he croaked, then cleared his throat, "I'm going to go wake Aisa up."

I nodded, allowing him to escape as I flipped the eggs and ham onto three separate plates with a spoon, tearing the bread into three chunks and placing them on the plates. I then stomped on the makeshift fireplace to put it out.

Aisa shuffled in with his brother pushing him forward. There was a spark in Aiden's eyes that I'd never seen before, a spark that spoke louder then any 'thank you' ever would.

I silently handed Aiden two trays, watching out of the corner of my eye as he handed one to Aisa.

He sat down next to me. "Thank you," he whispered, quietly enough that I could assume I wasn't supposed to hear. I felt a click and my head shot down to my wrist where he'd just snapped the handcuff back on.

I glared at him. "I thought you were thankful."

He smiled slightly as if he knew something I didn't understand. " I am."

Aisa took a seat in front of us, ignorant of the handcuffs and the tension. I observed Aiden watch carefully as Aisa picked up the ham with his fingers hesitantly and took his first bit of soft, juicy food. The little boys eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Nii-chan, this is yummy!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Something sparks in my chest as I watched Aiden's face change into that of a glorious warrier who'd just defeated an army of a thousand single-handedly. This--giving his brother breakfast-- was a victory to him. I frowned at the moment. Why was I almost  _moved_  at the scene? How was it that I almost  _cared_  for a second? Caring was not an advantage.

"You guys alright?" I asked, watching them both finish their food with satisfied grins on their faces.

"Good." Aisa nodded, searching for a last few scraps of food. His eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Fantastic," Aiden agreed with a contented sigh, viewing his little brother with a look of exhausted satisfaction as he handed him the slice of ham from his plate.

Aisa accepted it without hesitation, a grin on his face. "Thank you nii-chan!" He exclaimed, half the ham already in his mouth.

I frowned slightly. "That was yours," I argued softly.

"And now it's his," Aiden responded simply, watching his brother's happy face.

The frown on my face deepened. It made no sense. Aisa had plenty of food, and Aiden needed the nutrition. So why had he given it up to Aisa? Irritation dragged my eyebrows together, and I tore my portion of ham in half. "Here," I muttered, holding it out to his free hand.

He stared at me in shock. "What?"

"My level of health is significantly higher than yours despite my recent addiction and withdrawal from two different drugs. Therefore, you need some of this ham more than I do," I said coldly, walking him through the logic.

"...Fair enough," he muttered, taking the half portion of ham.

I watched him closely, intrigued by this, I would admit, rather clever boy. He was strange, but strong, and smart.

And completely irritating.

***

It was nighttime again, and Aiden had just finished putting Aisa to bed. It had taken longer then usual with me present; I could practically feel how uncomfortable Aisa was with me in the room the entire time Aiden was tucking him in.

But finally Aiden had stood up, finished, and had left the room, dragging me along by the chain of the handcuff. Now he was standing in the living room, facing off against me.

"Take this." Aiden held out a syringe.

I eyed him skeptically. "What is it?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Uh, no."

He smirked. "Too bad. If you want out of those handcuffs you're going to take this needle and stick it in your arm."

"If I want out of these handcuffs I can find a way out on my own," I told him, staring incredulously.

"But a solution to your problem is presenting itself right in front of you," he persuaded. "You just have to play this out and you'll be released."

I looked away stubbornly, knowing that I was right; I would be able to find a way out... Eventually. But, strangely enough, he was right too.

"Dammit Cashile, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now. So just take the freaking needle and stick it in your arm!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why don't you do it? It's not like I could run away. Why are you even asking me?" I asked, searching for some ulterior motive.

He let out an exasperated sigh and walked briskly toward me. "I was trying to be polite."

He grabbed my shoulder roughly, to prevent any struggle I may cause, and jabbed the needle into the side of my neck. I didn't flinch as I felt the substance run into my blood stream, though I _was_ curious as to what the affects of this drug would have on my body...

I found out immediately. As soon as my eyes starting drooping and drowsiness overcame me, it hit me. This drug was to knock me out, which means he's either trying to get me officially clean or take me somewhere. And by the good behavior I'd displayed over the course of the day it had to be the second one. My good behavior hadn't been much of a choice, being  _chained to a counter_ and all, but I hadn't started singing "Ninety-Nine Bottles", so...

"Where are you..."

And I was out.

***

Everything was groggy. So groggy. Ugh...

I was moving but not walking... I stiffened. Aiden was carrying me. I was on his back.

"That's interesting. Tell me more," he demanded, all too fascinated. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and lifted my fingers to my head, letting out a sudden groan as I massaged my right temple.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh, I take it you're aware again?" He smiled, amused.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?" To my annoyance, and, surprisingly, confusion, a giggle erupted from my mouth and an overwhelming giddy feeling took over suddenly. It soon passed. I stared in alarm. "What the hell was that?"

"Hm, they must have not worn off completely yet. I gave you a sedative that calmed you down. It's really makes you loopy. You never know what someone will say."

My eyes widened as I remembered what he'd said as I woke. I pulled up my guard immediately, feeling vulnerable. My throat felt thick as I forced out the question I was scared to hear the answer to. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh relax, I just asked you why you were in this town and where you and your teammates are from. I also needed directions to where you and your team are staying so I could take you back and check out your support system."

"Why do you even care?" 

"We're here," he replied in lieu of answering.

"That didn't answer my question. And you can let me down."

"I think not," he protested. I can practically feel him smirk. In response, I pinched his arm at a nerve and he yelped, letting go of me. I hit the ground, knees almost crumpling beneath me. Aiden was quick to wrap an arm around me, supporting the majority of my weight.

"What the heck do you eat?" Aiden groaned as he brought my arm over his neck. I shot him a dirty look, but couldn't resist the feeling of the laughter building in my stomach.

I managed to sober up when Aiden knocked on the door I recognized as Tazuna's. "I don't wanna," I mumbled, dread building in my stomach. I wasn't prepared to face Kakashi. I wasn't ready to manipulate him.

And I didn't want him to see me relying on Aiden.

The door swung open, the light spilling out to illuminate our faces. Then,

"What the hell?! Cashile?!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to review! It would really mean a lot to us!


	9. Epiphany

"Inside, now. You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady. You've been missing for three days, what have you got to say for yourself?!" Kakashi rebuked, eye glaring and a vein popping just above his mask.

I didn't flinch. Instead, I analyzed the situation an less than a second later explained, bored, "You're not really angry at me. You are more than capable and have the abilities to track me down but instead you chose to let me be, assuming that I'd find my own way back when I was 'ready'. Well, here I am, and now you're trying to cow me through anger and scolding, which, by the way, isn't working. Tch. I haven't lost _all_ of my touch, Kakashi."

"You're wrong: I _am_ pissed off. Who is this boy you brought with you? I was expecting you to run off, find your way, and realize your stupidity, not hook up with some boy off the streets that will give you drugs."

I felt Aiden tense up behind me. He was probably wondering how Kakashi could tell he was a street boy involved with drugs, and hated that Kakashi judged him immediately by it. Not to mention he expected me to be extremely irritated over the "hook up" comment. I shrugged, leaned over, and exaggeratedly whispered to him, "He's smarter than he looks."

And Kakashi looked pretty damn clever.

I sighed in boredom. " Save it Kakashi, I got my fill of lecture for the day. I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

"You're not going anywhere until you enlighten me on where you've been the past three days."

"With me, sir," Aiden finally spoke up.

"Yes, I can assume," Kakashi snapped, giving Aiden a dry look.

"Cashile, I thought Sakura was the one I had to worry about with boys, not you," Kakashi sighed, dishing out a disappointed look.

The look was supposed to make me feel guilty, but I couldn't even if I tried. I mean, was I supposed to know how to feel guilty over something like this? I did nothing wrong. Relatively speaking, of course.

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't understand."

Huh, who knew Aiden had a polite side. I could tell what he wanted to say was, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, you're welcome for returning your subordinate drug free, now shove off."

He continued, "Yes, I found Cashile on the streets, almost dead of an overdose, but I took care of it. And in return she saved my brother's life and I couldn't be more grateful. In the three days she was absent here, she's been staying with me and my little brother, sobering up."

"Handcuffed to a freaking counter, might I add," I muttered grudgingly.

Kakashi took a moment to process Aiden's story before raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm starting to like you. What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Aiden."

"Well, thank you for bringing Cashile back, Aiden," he finally said.

I yawned, ready to quit this discussion. "Well, if that's all.. I'll be going up to bed now. Bye Aiden, nice knowing you, had a blast," I muttered sarcastically, forcing myself to walk forward, trying to get around Kakashi. Immediately, a wave of dizziness wrapped around my head, my eyesight momentarily dimming as I swayed slightly.

"Easy, the drugs haven't worn off completely yet," Aiden warned, reaching an arm out to support my weight.

I narrowed my eyes at him, jerking away and ignoring how my knees wanted to buckle beneath me; I was done needing help.

"Thank you," I ground out rudely. "You can leave now. I know Aisa will be waiting for you. It's wrong to leave your little brother alone."

Aiden frowned, upset. He could tell I was manipulating him; it was so painfully obvious because I was on drugs, but at this point I just wanted him gone. He'd done enough to disrupt the internal processes of my mind.

"My brother will be fine on his own for a bit. Trust me on that," he replied bitingly. I go to leave again, but Kakashi stopped me.

"Oh, no, you are not going anywhere on your own. For the duration of this mission you will be under my direct supervision. Am I clear, Cashile?" Kakashi snapped, eyes worried but serious. We stared at each other, bickering silently for a moment, but, with a pounding head and drooping eyes, the feeling of drugs still in my system, Kakashi won.

"Crystal."

I snarled slightly at the satisfied look on his face before stalking to the couch and laying down in a huff, turning over so my back was to them, pouting.

"Come outside with me, kid. I'd like to go over some stuff with you," Kakashi invited Aiden. I scowled, ignoring them. Kakashi could keep his conversation private outside and watch me through the window if that's what he wanted. I didn't care.

I could feel Aiden's unsure glance toward me, but ignored him. "Um, yeah. Sure," Aiden agreed.

The door opened and closed and then, mercifully, there was silence.

***

Third P.O.V

"It's Aiden, right?" Kakashi asked, if only to break the ice.

"Yeah." Aiden nodded, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"You helped Cashile out then?"

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded sharply.

"But why would you?" Kakashi questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I helped her, and that should be enough," Aiden replied, tone biting, inviting no further questions.

" _Why_."

"Why did you let her go out and OD?" Aiden snapped back, face stony but eyes glaring.

"You're not going to avoid the question," Kakashi warned. "We can stand here all day if that's what you want."

Aiden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't need to answer to you," he hissed.

"As soon as you involve my subordinates you do."

Aiden's fingers on his left hand began to tremor slightly, and Kakashi's sharp eyes are quick to pick it up.

"You're addicted to a substance as well," Kakashi stated, lip curling slightly.

Aiden sighed and pulled out his pack, placing one at his lips; there was no point in hiding it now. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, actually," Kakashi replied lowly, testing him.

Aiden let out a coughing laugh and lit up anyway, inhaling deeply.

"How hasn't your brother been taken away from you? Drugs, smoking, gangs--"

Kakashi is cut off by Aiden's glare as he stepped forward, shoulders dipping as though preparing to fight. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Aiden warned poisonously, the cigarette crumpling in his clenched hand. "You could never understand everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed--" his voice choked off and he turned away, shaking his head. "You could never understand."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, shocked by the sudden display of emotion. "Sorry," Kakashi finally muttered, "I guess... I guess I don't have all the information." 

"Damn right you don't," Aiden declared quietly, throwing the destroyed cigarette on the ground and grinding out the dying embers. "What a waste." He shook his head in disgust.

"But here, talking to you man to man-- wait, how old are you even?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Huh... Let's see..." Aiden began muttering to himself, "Aisa was only a year and some months old when we started living on the streets, and he's eight years old now... I think I was about seven when he was one... So maybe fourteen? Sorry, I don't exactly celebrate my birthday, so..." He trailed off, rubbing his neck sheepishly,

"But you celebrate your brother's?" Kakashi questioned quietly.

"What? Of course I do! Every kid deserves to have his birthday celebrated!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Except you?"

"Huh? Well, I don't count, of course," Aiden dismissed with a mirthless chuckle. 

"Of course," Kakashi mused slowly.

"Whatever." Aiden shook his head abruptly, pushing away from the wall and beginning to walk away. "I've done my job. So I'm out."

"Wait," Kakashi yelled after Aiden's retreating back. He swiftly caught up with Aiden, who turned to watch him come, mouth pressed into a thin line. 

"What?"

"Take me to Aisa," Kakashi ordered.

"So you can take him away from me?" Aiden snarled fiercely. "Go to _hell_."

He turned, movements sharp and angry, but Kakashi held him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Maybe.. I can offer you a better life in Konoha. Both of you."

"Why would you do that for us? You don't even know me." Aiden inquired skeptically, not losing an ounce of his ferocity.

Kakashi shrugged. "You looked after one of my own. And I'm not completely heartless."

Aiden hesitated for a moment, considering the possibilities. A better life for Aisa... He thought about Aisa's face while he was eating his breakfast. His first real breakfast in a long, long time. He wouldn't have to grow up malnourished. Aiden could find a real job and and place for them both. He could quit smoking and give Aisa the life that he never had. Put him in a real school.

"I'll listen," Aiden acquiesced. "But there's no need for you to see Aisa to tell me about Konoha."

Kakashi considered him for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough," he agreed, and began to explain the life Konoha could offer.

***

Cashile's P.O.V

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Kakashi queried, opening the door and flipping the lights on.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I muttered tonelessly.

He ignored my rudeness. "I invited your friends to come back to Konoha with us. " 

I snorted. "Aiden's too prideful to accept that invitation," I told him. But I also knew that once he took a look at Aisa, he'd change his mind.

"He saved your life. You should wish for a better life for them too. You've seen where they live. How they live." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Do I need to keep explaining that I saved his brother's life?" I asked, irritated that I had to keep explaining myself to simple minded people. "I owe him nothing. Besides, who are you to judge the life they live? They're alive and have a roof over their head. Better than a lot of people."

Kakashi sighed, clearly still unused to my brilliance. "Alright, Cashile. Get some rest."

"I've been resting for the past day and a half. Is there anything I can do?" I complained. Then I hesitated. "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer, seeing as Zabuza will be attacking soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Kakashi turned back, shocked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. There's just a 90% chance that Zabuza attacks tomorrow with his little friend. He's had long enough to recover, by now. So go prepare your little genin!"

Kakashi stared, opened his mouth to ask me how I figured it out, then just shook his head and walked out, leaving a clone behind.

***

What to do, what to do? Life was so.... boring. I tossed a kunai up, catching it as gravity pulled it back down and repeated the process as I'd been doing for the past couple of hours. I could sleep.. but sleep was boring. And I'd been out for hours due to the drugs which were now completely out of my system.

The drugs... Now that was interesting. The effects they had had on my body.. What I had experienced was absolutely fascinating. I wasn't addicted. Aiden didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know me. I _wasn't_ addicted; I was simply bored. And even worse, I was stuck with Naruto, now, who'd over trained himself last night. He wasn't interesting at  _all_.

I glared at Kakashi's clone. Now a fight with him could  be interesting...I could exercise my calculations and research the qualitative findings of the aftermath of being sober of the drug. And If I got lucky, I'd win. And If I won, I could find another seller and run some experiements on the drug. Action decided, I approached the clone.

"Hey-

The clone disappeared before I could make my move. I smirked. Looks like Zabuza showed up. My predictions remained consistent now that the drugs were out of my body, and didn't seem to be effected by previous use. Now another difficult decision crosses my path. Go to where the fight is, or hunt down a drug dealer.

I sighed, knowing what I'm about to do. I could see clearly that hunting down the drug dealer would be interesting, but sooner or later it'd catch up to me. Kakashi would use Pakuun and find me. or I'd run into Aiden while I was high and spend a couple of weeks handcuffed to his counter, drugged up on the stuff that made my head pound, or worse, he'd give me nothing and make me just suffer through the withdrawals.

Whereas if I protected 'my team' like Kakashi asked me too, I'd earn more of his trust, which would be a big bargain seeing as I'd just lost a big chunk of it. I was going back to Konoha, I knew that much. And what would help me most in the future would be saving my team's arse.

I grabbed my ninja pouches and checked to make sure I had all my weapons and scrolls, jumping slightly as a loud crash comes from downstairs. Hm, the possibilities that Zabuza had henchmen... Not good. Now the possibilites that the cake guy Zabuza worked for had henchmen..

The only possible explaination for their appearance would be a need for a hostage. I estimated the percentage, playing out all scenerios in my mind. He was an idiot.. But there was an 86% chance that Naruto would successfully defeat the henchmen and join the fight at the bridge. In that case I had enough time to look for Kakashi's things and search for my confiscated Zetaphorin.

I walked to Kakashi's room and rummaged through his belongings for a couple of minutes. Where would he keep it...Ah. He would throw it away, obviously. I checked the trashbin and sure enough, my prescribed bottle was lying still as inanimate objects do. Eagerly grabbing the bottle, I went to open it, then hesitated. I knew for a fact that I could get away with this. I could get better. And Kakashi didn't scare me.

But this was a chance to make my life easier, gain a little more trust. I didn't _need_  trust, but it would make life easier. And....

Aiden's face flashed through my mind in a split second, and I clenched my hands. Dammit. With a sigh, I dropped the bottle back in the trash can, turning away.

The side effects would hurt me more then the drug would help me. All logic pointed to not taking it. Though my body craved it, I wasn't ruled by impulse. I was ruled by logic. No, I ruled over logic, over myself. And so I wouldn't take the drug.

I decided not to join Naruto;  he should be able to take care of the men that would attack. And then there was the loudly obnoxious appearance he had a 99.32% chance of making if I brought him along. I guess I would be heading out on my own then.

I ran to the window and jumped out, landing gracefully onto the grass. Doors were overrated.

I made my way swiftly through the forest. It took me 15 minutes to run from the bridgebuilder's house to his work space: I toom a break in the middle of the forest, formulating a plan and allowing Naruto to draw ahead of me so I wouldn't be surprised by any action he took. When I reached my destination, I observed the situation.

Sasuke and Naruto were trapped in a huge block of ice. Their opponent had that jutsu. Interesting.

Sakura was desperately trying to protect the bridgebuilder.

Idiots.

I sat down on the guardrail of the bridge, swinging my feet casually as I examined the situation. Sasuke and Naruto were no match for the boy at this point in time, though there was a 67% chance that Sasuke's Kekkai Genkai would develop during this fight. Given the right motivation, of course.

I then turned my gaze to Kakashi, who was squaring off against Zabuza. That's where the real fight was. Zabuza's tool was supremely loyal to him; the moment Zabuza was in danger, the boy would protect him.

Kakashi would want me to save my teammates...

But in the end, I knew best.

With a shrug I flipped off the railing, using chakra to stick to the side of the bridge, walking around until I'm standing upside down, right beneath where Zabuza was standing on the bridge. Now, what to do? It was tempting to simply blow up the bridge beneath his feet, but then we'd have to stay longer to complete the bridge. Zabuza had no mental weaknesses that I could decipher. By now he would have figured out that Kakashi's sharingan wasn't all-powerful, and wouldn't fear it as much.

I stood there casually, wondering what to do, then clutched at my head as I focused on the problem, the possibilities running through my mind. Hundred--no, thousands of possibilities run through my head, a step by step plan occurring to me for each one.

It felt fantastic.

I was, for once, truly using my mind to its fullest ability. This was why I became a ninja.

With a small smirk, I allowed my chakra to slowly leak out into the air. There was a small possibility that Zabuza would notice the chakra, but chances are he would be too preoccupied with his fight with Kakashi to notice my chakra.

Soon a cloud of my chakra surrounded Zabuza and Kakashi, and I was able to perceive anything it touched. I could feel each breath Zabuza took, every time Kakashi shifted his gaze, every air current. I knew everything that was going on up there. This jutsu generally wasn't useful at all; it was obvious, would reveal that you were there, and could be rather easily defeated. But with Zabuza so preoccupied by Kakashi, and with so much chakra already thrumming through the air, I could maybe get away with it.

Suddenly, I felt the fight begin in earnest. Immediately, I started my jutsu.

"What is this?" Zabuza wondered, each limb weighing a ton. He barely avoided Kakashi's blow, jumping back slowly, "Why can't I move?"

I smirked, flipping back onto the bridge. It was my jutsu: my chakra dragging and slowing him down. I ran silently around the bridge until I was in position, then sent a senbon towards a pressure point. There was a 57% chance he dodges...

Dammit. I growled and jumped back, disappearing into the mist when I saw Zabuza lean back slightly, avoiding the senbon. At the same time, he sent his chakra out into the air, canceling my jutsu.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't expect him to find a way out of my jutsu so quickly. Damn. Looks like I'd have to team up with Kakashi after all.

***

I rushed forward, kunai in hand. This was it. Zabuza was helpless, both hands useless, pinned down by Kakashi's dogs. Kakashi was backing me up, covering me just in case Zabuza managed to escape. But I knew Zabuza wouldn't be able to stop my final blow. And if Naruto or Sasuke had managed to kill Haku, _nobody_ would be able to stop me.

I dived forward, kunai slicing through the air. It slams into flesh, easily cutting through cloth and skin to pierce the heart.

Except it didn't hit the person I was aiming for.

My eyes widened slightly, though I had always known this was a possibility. My hand and the kunai were buried in Haku's chest, his arms holding my wrist in a death grip. I tried to tug away, seeing the danger of Zabuza, but I found I was unable to.

"You picked up a good tool, Zabuza," I snarled. Haku's eyes stared at me in death, his grip rigid and cold on my skin, his blood hot and wet.

Zabuza laughed, a strange gleam in his eyes. "I know!" He shouted, managing to bring his sword up now that the dogs had disappeared. "He saved my life and gave me yours!"

I tried to pull away as Zabuza prepares=d to cut through Haku's body to get to me. I couldn't get out of his grip, and I wasn't strong enough to dodge the blow while being dragged down by the dead weight. A thousand different ways to escape flew through my mind, but they all would take too much time. Then I smirked; I didn't need to do anything.

The wind is knocked out of me as Kakashi threw me backwards, carrying Haku's body and mine away from danger.

"Not bad, Kakashi," I acknowledged, heart pounding from the adrenaline.

"You managed to move that well with two bodies dragging you down. I'm impressed." Zabuza nodded to himself.

"You may not be entirely useless," I joked, completely unaffected by Haku's death.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"No, Naruto. You'll only hold us back," I warned, not understanding his emotions as I briskly shook off the excess blood coating my hand. I wrinkled my nose. It got on my face, too. Glancing back, I spotted Sasuke lying prone on the ground. Oh. Naruto thought he was dead, which must've put him an emotionally vulnerable state. That explained his overreaction to Haku's death.

"I'd pay attention to this fight if I were you!" Zabuza warned, swinging the sword at Kakashi and I. Deflecting the sword, I jumped out of range as Kakashi slammed his fist into Zabuza.

I shared a look with Kakashi; Zabuza was slowing down, and his right arm was seriously injured by one of Kakashi's dogs. With a nod, we both sprang forward. Kakashi disappeared, distracting Zabuza as I slammed several senbon into pressure points, destroying his left arm.

"It's over, Zabuza," Kakashi announced, holding a kunai to his neck. "I knew you didn't have what it takes in the long haul."

We all stopped as slow clapping resounded across the bridge, looking over to see a small man with a cane walking across the bridge. "They did quite a number on you, huh Zabuza?" He grinned creepily.

I stared in confusion before it suddenly clicked. "Cake-kun!" I exclaimed.

"Cake...?" The man looked baffled, and I didn't bother explaining it to him. He suddenly spotted Haku's body. "Oh, I've been meaning to repay you..." He trailed off and kicks him, grinding his boot into Haku's dead body. "I only wish you were alive to feel it!"

Naruto exploded.

I watched Naruto's shaking body, confusion wracking through me. Why.... Why was he so upset over Haku's death? Why was he upset by Gato kicking the body? It wasn't like it was actually hurting Haku. It was just a body. I stared at him, trying to understand, trying to perceive what it was that was affecting him so. But nothing made sense.

"Naruto.... He was a tool," I murmured, "Why are you grieving for our enemy? He only fulfilled his duty as Zabuza's weapon--"

"Shut up!"

Naruto's whirled around, the tears falling from his eyes in sparkling drops. His blazing blue eyes bore into mine, his glare piercing me before he dropped his head, trying to hide his tears, shoulders shaking. "Just shut up," his voice broke, unable to contain his emotions.

I took a half a step back, unable to understand. What was it that these ninja had that I did not? I looked at Sakura, who was kneeling next to Sasuke, shattered by his 'death'. I looked next to Zabuza, who's eyes were brimming with tears despite the fact that his tool fulfilled it's usefulness. I then turned to Kakashi, my eyebrows furrowed together in obvious confusion as I watchedhim study me. He had the strangest look in his eye; Almost sadness, almost loss, and almost disappointment, but at the same time none of these.

Finally I shifted my gaze back to Naruto, watching his illogical display of emotion. I frowned to myself. Why couldn't I...why couldn't I feel the same way they did?

"Because," I whispered to myself, shaking away all doubt, "Caring is not an advantage."

I stood tall and sure, gazing at the the scene with cold and calculating eyes. There was no reason to doubt myself over a couple of idiots, a couple of shinobi who were moved by a tool's death. In an instant I shed every inkling of doubt, sure of my path. Aiden and Aisa had overthrown me slightly, but any hesitation was gone.

My name was Cashile Kuroki. I was thirteen years old. I was clever. I was strong. I would grow stronger. And _nobody_ , no _friends_ , no _family_ , no _ties_ would hold me back.

Because caring was not an advantage.


	10. Drawbacks and Deception

The bridge had finally been finished, and we were almost home.

In my opinion, it could have been done at least two days earlier with better management, but Kakashi wouldn't let me take over. Irritating old man. Speaking of irritating, he kept giving me that same  _look:_ a mix of sadness, loss, sympathy, fear, shock, and  _pity._ Pity, for me!

I didn't understand it, despite the fact that I had confronted him at the graves of Zabuza and Haku. He had tried to explain himself; it just made no logical sense.

***

The team and I stood before two graves, Zabuza's sword adorning one of them. I shifted my weight, hiding my impatience. Why were we bothering to bury two enemies? Finally, the team turned to leave, and I breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to follow. 

"Cashile."

I paused, growling under my breath. What could Kakashi possibly want to talk about  _now?_  The team continued on, leaving Kakashi and I behind.

"I trusted you on that bridge," Kakashi began, "I decided to work as a team with you."

"And it payed off, didn't it?" I smirked, seeing the pieces snap into place.

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted with a slight grimace, "And it concerns me."

I stopped short. Concerned him? Shouldn't he be glad? I did exactly as he said, supported him, let him support me. I'd helped the team. What had I done wrong to make him  _concerned_ about my actions? "I did exactly what you would have done," I said slowly, trying to figure out where he was coming from without revealing my ignorance.

"Exactly," Kakashi sighed. "You... Cashile, you killed that boy."

"Your point is?" I asked. "He was a threat to our mission. I did what any ninja would have done."

"My point—Cashile! You killed him! You killed him and felt  _nothing_  afterward. You felt nothing when even  _Zabuza_  was shedding tears. And you're just a child—"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi stopped short and stared as I turned my back to him. "I am a ninja. This is what we do. Why are you upset with me for doing my duty?" I asked the question as though laying out a fact, as though pointing out a flaw, not like a child who didn't understand why an adult was upset with them.

"No, Cashile. No, I'm not upset at you," Kakashi shook his head, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "It's just...Cashile, do you care about anything?"

The question stopped me short. What a strange thing to ask; what answer could he possibly be searching for?. "I care about my life, surviving," I answered, turning back to him slightly, hiding my furrowed brows.

"But... Do you care about anything else?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded. 

"No. I want you to answer the question truthfully. Do you, Cashile, care about anything? Anything at all?"

"I understand your question, you can quit being repetitive," I bit out, irritated, before cutting myself off. Irritation and impatience were one of the thousands of factors which could perhaps lead to an outcome unfavorable to me. Finally, I answered, "Yes, I do care about some things." 

"Like what?"

Now I could give him the truth, or I could make up a sob story to soften his heart toward me and give me the advantage. I smiled slightly and told him what he wanted to hear. "Team Seven."

"Bullshit," he snapped, just as I predicted. If he knew that I'd lie to protect myself, then I had to pretend that he caught me and got the truth out of me after breaking my facade.

Step 1: check.

Step 2: I smirked. "You're right, I don't really care much for Team Seven." I laughed a little at the thought and turned my back to Kakashi once more, taking only a few steps before adding my finishing touch. After a brief hesitation, just enough to be noticed by Kakashi, I suddenly blurted, "Aiden. And Aisa. I care about them." As predicted, he let me slowly walk away. Just before I was out of hearing range I turned my head slightly and whispered, "I do care."

I walked back proudly, knowing that I had deceived Kakashi.

After all, the best lies had truth in them. And in all honesty, I did care.

About my survival.

***

Ibiki was waiting for me at the gate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flashing of a mirror, signaling me over to where he was hiding from my team in the trees. At least he was respecting the fact that my teammates weren't supposed to know about our training. Too bad he wasn't respecting that I'd probably want to rest after a long mission. Ah, well. I'd take what I could get. I glanced at Kakashi, and he nodded with a sigh. He had obviously been hoping that Ibiki wouldn't force me to train on my first day back. Tough.

"Well," I stretched my arms above my head casually, "See ya guys later!"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, glaring at me.

Anyone could see that he didn't like me. But I could also see his envy towards my abilities, and jealousy that I could get away with falling out of the 'norm'. Also, strangely, anger, as he expected to be the 'cool' one on the team. He hadn't expected there to be any rivalry from another genin. That was, before I showed up and showed him up.

The mirror flashed again and I suppressed a groan. As much as this training would help me gain power, my shoulders and calves caught a phantom soreness at the thought of more training with Ibiki. He was smart enough to read me, to get a play on my mental games and strategies. With Ibiki, I wasn't only challenging myself physically, but mentally as well. Not many could claim to challenge me that way.

I smirked. Perhaps I did miss his crazy training.

Ha. Or not.

I didn't bother answering Sasuke, laughing inside my head at how frustrated he was. Ignoring the  _look_  from Kakashi, I took my cue to disappear in the wind, reappearing next to Ibiki. "So? What is it today?" I asked in a mocking tone, "Run until I drop? Fight ten ANBU off at once? Should I give you a chance to kick open my head again? Or do you have some other impossible task in mind?"

Ibiki didn't rise to my taunts. "I'll read the mission report to see how you did on this mission as soon as it's turned in," he replied. I winced slightly, wondering if Kakashi would include  _everything._  According to my calculations, he wouldn't add my little drug problem and subsequent running off to the written report, but would communicate it verbally to those who needed to know... Including Ibiki.

"Alright. Now what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"The chunin exams are coming up," he stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"You think you're ready to become a chunin?" He raised his eyebrows and I snorted in response..

"Of course."

"You think you can prove that?"

I smirked. "What do you think?"

"Arrogant," he muttered. "You want to know what I think? I think you won't pass this test without your team backing you up 100%. I also believe that you have a lot more work to do before your test. You're lucky I'm training you before the examination, brat."

I accepted his criticism without a word, knowing that if I argued with him there was a 76% possibility that I'd lose my chance at an effective training session with him and instead sign up for another pulverization and torture session.

"Nothing to say?" He mocked, glaring through me.

"Just listening, sensei," I replied, just a touch too sweetly.

"How did your mission go?"

"Can't you just look at the report?" I deflected, "We should start training if you think I'm that poorly prepared for the chunin exams."

That earned me a smack to the back of my head. "I want your personal report on the mission, idiot."

I raised my eyebrows. Why did he want to know that? The mission was successful. The bridge completed and the builder safe. That's what mattered, right? "The mission was successful," I stated, emotionless.

"That, I can infer, seeing as you're standing in front of me with minimal injuries. Do you not understand what 'personal perspective' is?"

"I killed a demon brother and a young boy, Zabuza Momochi's apprentice. The mission was very eventful, happy?" I finally revealed, exasperated. I stuck to the basics, not including my little escapade.

"Any regrets?" Ibiki asked, continuing to question me despite my clear explanations.

"None." I replied without hesitation.

He sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He asked rudely.

"I answered your questions. What more could you possibly expect from me?" I said coldly. He didn't reply. Instead, he beckoned silently for me to follow him through the woods. I followed, muttering, "Regrets are useless."

***

Training sucked.

I jumped from tree to tree, trying to find my team. Pausing at the top of a tree, I scanned the street, absentmindedly rubbing my cheekbone where a dark bruise decorated my face. Ibiki certainly hadn't taken it easy on me, despite the fact that I had just come back from a mission. But then again, I hadn't been knocked out once, so I had that going for me. Finally, I located my team, and began jumping through the trees again towards them. I paused when I arrived, hidden in the trees.

Ohh... This was interesting.

A cat-like grin spread across my face as I flipped upside down on the branch, knees flung over the tree limb as I swung lightly back and forth, observing the scene. A presence suddenly appeared next to me, and I turned my head to peer around the trunk. I found myself face to face with a redhead, blue eyes staring into mine. Neither of us broke the undeclared staring contest until I blinked, and casually greeted him.

"Hello."

In response, he turned to sand, shaking the limb enough to cause my legs to slip. I fell to the ground, flipping midair and landing catlike on my feet, one hand touching the ground to balance myself.

"Meeeean!" I whined slightly, standing up and brushing myself off, snickering in amusement at Sasuke's shocked look. He hadn't sensed the redhead or I.

"Kankuro." I was stopped short by the redhead's emotionless voice, before the smirk returned to my face. Interesting. The chunin exams certainly were going to bring a wide variety of shinobi to me. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Straight to the point huh? I decide not to immediately hate the redhead.

"H-hey! We need to see ID!" Sakura spouted nervously."

I ignored her; her stupidity was not worth my time to mull over. The village had gatekeepers and strict boundaries. Did she really think these three genin entered Konoha without permission?

The blonde haired girl laughed. "Are genin here really that stupid?"

I wanted to turn around and walk away, not giving a second thought to these morons.

But my wants wouldn't benefit me. My needs on the other hand... I briefly recalled Ibiki telling me that I needed my team to back me up 100% in the upcoming exams. Of course, I didn't  _need_ them, but my survival chances were significantly higher with my teammates by my side. Not only that, but I would further gain Kakashi's trust. So, with a sigh, I flicked my aerodynamically cut Kunai at the blonde-haired girl as a sinister smile spreads evenly across my face, giving off malicious intent.

My kunai successfully grazed the side of her cheek, and I watched the blood drip for a second before speaking. "What was that you were saying about my teammate?"

Sakura gasped in surprise and I rolled my eyes at her display of emotions. Fear crept into the blonde girl's eyes before she hid it, setting her face into an arrogant expression, looking me up and down, unintimidated. I wielded a spinning Kunai on one finger, bored. Not that I particularly  _wanted_  to intimidate this chick...

Okay, maybe Ibiki had rubbed off on me a little.

 "I'd get out of here if I were you.," I snarled. "Exams are coming up, we'll see each other soon enough..." 

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the redhead who was staring at me. "We're leaving," he commanded. His teammates listened to him without a word or second of hesitation.

Interesting. If I could study the relationship between them more closely...

"Hey, you! Identify yourself!" I snorted slightly as Sasuke jumped from the tree, trying to remain dignified.

"Gaara... Of the Sand... I'm curious about you as well," Gaara murmured emotionlessly.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nodded and turned away, but not before locking eyes with me. We said nothing out loud, but the weight of our gazes communicated more than words ever could, glaring, burning hatred in his and a challenge in mine.

Then the moment was broken as he turned his back and walked away. Interesting. All three of them were. The redhead was the most interesting by far, but you couldn't underestimate his teammates, and, if I was correct, his siblings, either. 

My thought process was interrupted by Sakura. "Cashile, you..."

"Yeah, whatever" I muttered, glaring at my three teammates who were eyeballing me. "What?" I asked, not as coldly as usual. My icy demeanor still caused them to turn away.

"Sasuke! Do you want to—" Sakura was cut off.

"No." Sasuke replied, lacking any hesitance, well-practiced in this routine by now.

I didn't bother wasting anymore of my time with them, instead turning in the direction of my apartment.

Maybe these exams would truly be interesting after all.

***

I appeared in front of team seven the next morning, two hours later than I was supposed to.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at me.

"I don't see Sensei here," I pointed out lazily, swinging my legs over the side of the bridge. "I don't understand why you guys still show up at the time he tells us to."

Sasuke glared while Sakura growled, and Naruto pouted quietly. "I get here on time and what do I get for it? Not being able to blow dry my hair!" Sakura complained. I rolled my eyes: she truly was an idiot.

"Yeah, and I wasn't able to change my underwear!"

Thankfully, Kakashi arrived just then, saving us from  _that_  conversation. As soon as Kakashi appeared I held out my hand. "Hand it over without the lecture, Kakashi. I have training to get back to."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I have something to say that applies to all of you," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, and he narrowed his own slightly, conveying the message that sailed over the other genin's heads clearly to me. I had to play along with this, not give away the game. I crossed my arms and sat down on the railing of the bridge in response, irritation clear in my sharp movements.

Kakashi explained how we didn't have to apply as a team, and it took all my self control not to laugh at the idiot genin. But Kakashi's sharp eyes kept me in line. It didn't matter; I would make sure that these three would apply. Naruto and Sasuke would take no convincing, though I would have to make sure Sakura felt as though she was prepared.

"Alright! You're dismissed for now!" Kakashi ordered, but he sent me a look that made it clear I was supposed to stay behind.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" I asked, keeping the irritation carefully out of my voice. "I told you, I have training to get back to."

"Well, you see, there's a slight problem: a four man team—"

"Will be absolutely no problem, seeing as having more people puts you at a greater disadvantage than it would help you," I finished. "Now what's the real reason you want to keep me from these exams?"

"Sharp as ever," Kakashi mumbled. I smirk. "The reason I asked you to stay behind is I don't feel as though you're ready for these exams."

It clicked into place. Those looks, how he was concerned about my lack of caring, everything. I scowled to myself. "What do you mean I'm not ready? I'm more developed than any of your genin!" I protested, waiting to see his explanation, gather more data.

"We judge genin on several different criteria: nin, gen, and tai jutsu...strategy....working as a team.... Emotional stability...."

The data organized itself in my mind, and I sighed at the last one. Emotional stability, what a joke. We were ninja, ninja who killed, who died, who survived. Emotional stability was never truly reached when you were a ninja. "You seem to have forgotten something, Kakashi," I waved the application form in the air, "You've already recommended me."

"And I can pull that recommendation at any time," he countered.

I scowled. Even I knew when I was cornered. I mean, I could easily surpass Kakashi's authority, go straight to Ibiki or even the Hokage... But at the same time, this would be an opportunity to "prove" myself to Kakashi, make him feel as though he's won.

"Fine, Kakashi," I sighed, pretending to admit defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

***

"You idiot, she's got more skill than all the rookie genin combined. Do you really want to cut her out of the chunin exams? She's more than ready," Ibiki snarled at Kakashi.

They both stood in front of the hokage who was contemplating them thoroughly

"Hokage-sama, my recommendation is to withhold Cashile from the chunin exams on grounds of emotional instability. During the mission she displayed emotional instability which interfered with the mission. She disappeared during a mission in order to feed an addiction; her actions were incredibly inappropriate, especially to her circumstances. And worst of all, she killed a young boy and felt no pain, no regret. She's a child, and a ninja, but what makes us human instead of monsters is our emotions," Kakashi reasoned.

"But surely that is tolerable considering what they're trained to do; these children train to be ninja, who protect the citizens of this village despite what their duties include. Have you considered that maybe Cashile has blocked off her emotions to be able to successfully carry out her duties to which she wore an oath to?" The Hokage asked, sharp eyes studying Kakashi.

Ibiki waited respectfully for the Hokage to finish his question before looking back to Kakashi and saying,"Let me deal with the drug issue. She was probably under a lot of stress. Your team was to go on a C rank mission and it turned out to be an A rank mission. You put a heavy burden on her shoulders, asking her to protect her team above all else, knowing she was fully capable. She was responsible for her team's safety while you fought off a well known enemy to Konoha. Her presence did enable your full concentration to be put into taking down this enemy. And if I didn't misread the report, she actually helped you defeat him. She aided in the protection of this village by defeating the enemy and she does not deserve to be distrusted for  _that_."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked directly at Ibiki, searching for an ulterior motive. "You've never been an advocate of Cashile's extra training or promotions. What's changed?"

"I just think she's ready for the chunin exams and you're holding her back unnecessarily. I still don't trust her," Ibiki replied evenly.

"Enough," The Hokage cut in. "Kakashi has a point. I will let him further decide whether or not Cashile takes these exams."

Ibiki grit his teeth, angered.

The third Hokage chuckled. "I don't favor Kakashi over you Ibiki, I just see more rationality behind his decisions and I trust his judgement. We ask a lot of them, but they  _are_ still children."

"Thank you, Hokage." Kakashi bowed.

The Hokage nodded. "You are dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared. Now alone were Ibiki and the Hokage.

"What changed your mind, Ibiki?" The Hokage asked thoughtfully.

"I don't like the brat. But she's skilled and she deserves a chance to be promoted fairly. Knowing her, she'll work her way around the rules and somewhere along the way someone will bend the system for her. Holding her back won't prevent her from becoming a chunin. The kid's brilliant enough to find her own way there," Ibiki admitted grudgingly.

There was a twinkle in the Hokage's eyes and a mysterious smile on his face. "Don't worry Ibiki, my senses tell me that Cashile will be taking the exams with the rest of the rookie genin"

***

Kakashi didn't want anything from me.

I sat in my apartment, moving a rook forward before spinning the board around, studying it closely. I had thought Kakashi was blackmailing me with the chunin exams, but he didn't ask for anything. He just gave me that  _look_ , and slowly walked away. It honestly made very little sense. Kakashi thought he was saving me, rescuing me from my "emotional instability", but in all honesty, he was acting like an idiot. Which drove me mad, because he certainly wasn't one.

Then it hit me.  _I_  was an idiot. Figuratively speaking.

"This is what I hate about the obvious!" I exclaimed out loud, jumping to my feet, "Missing it!"

Kakashi may not have asked me to do anything, but he obviously hoped to teach me emotions, teach me to enjoy my "childhood" while I still had it.

Imbecile.

But I could fake it easily. I just had to find a certain pink haired ninja....

***

"Cashile," Sakura panted, trying to catch her breath, "I'm grateful and all for you doing this for me—training me and preparing for the chunin exams—but why are you? Aren't you busy training by yourself?"

I stood tall, not even slightly out of breath. Sakura wasn't even close to my level.

"Sakura, don't flatter yourself," I replied, a smile on my face so she thought I was kidding, "I'm teaching you in my spare time."

In reality, I truly  _was_  teaching her in my spare time. It was the weekend, and on the weekend Ibiki got to maintain my training schedule...so it was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

I glanced up at the sky. "We have another half hour, Sakura. Let's make the most of it."

***

"Walk up a waterfall, Cashile. It'll be easy, Cashile. What's taking you so long, Cashile? It's just a waterfall, Cashile," my angry mutterings slowly raised into a shout. "Well screw you, Ibiki!"

I scowled up at the waterfall, flicking a strand of soaking wet hair off my face. Ibiki was forcing me to walk up the water fall using chakra. Too many times had I been thrown down to earth, pummeled by hundreds of thousands of gallons of pure force. I mean, I technically wasn't walking up the waterfall, but up the wall behind it. All the same, I kept getting  _thrown back down._

Taking a step back, I watched the water thoughtfully, scanning the pattern of the water, tracing out the path that would present me with the least amount of resistance. And then I dove back in. I held my hands in front of me in a poor attempt to shield myself from the worst of the pressure. Groaning, I cemented my feet to the rock behind the waterfall and began walking up. Holding my breath, unable to look anywhere but down at the rock cliff as the water flowed around me, I forced myself up, fighting the force of nature all the way. I was able to take a break underneath a rock that naturally jutted out of the water, allowing me to rest beneath it and catch my breath.

And then, back to work.

It took almost ten minutes and several near misses before I made my way to the top. I grab the rock that sat in the middle of the top of the waterfall and heaved myself up, flinging myself over onto my back, legs dangling over the side of the water fall and water rushing by on either side of me. I gasped painfully, filling my depleted lungs as darkness danced at the edges of my eyes.

"Get up, you idiot," Ibiki ordered, his shadow casting over me, "What are you doing?"

I clambered to my feet, standing tall in front of him. "Resting," I responded, too tired at the moment for a snarky comment.

"From what?"

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "From climbing up a freaking waterfall!"

"You didn't climb up a waterfall. You climbed up a cliff with water falling on you. You were supposed to climb up the  _waterfall,"_ Ibiki corrected me.

My eyes widened slightly as I glanced back down at the waterfall. That was...not impossible, but extremely difficult. You'd have to perfectly balance and change the amount of chakra to both feet with every shift and nuance in the water flow, not to mention you'd be defying gravity at the same time. I'd have to run up the water faster than it was falling down. How the hell...

In my moment of distraction, Ibiki shoved me hard, sending me flailing over a drop that could easily kill me. It took me a moment to recover, but when I do I flipped over, sending chakra into my hands and arms to split into the lake in a perfect dive.

I popped back up, throwing my hair from my face and glaring at the small figure that was my mentor. Then I simply muttered, "Screw you, Ibiki."

Then it was back to work.

***

The chunin exams had arrived.

We gathered together, Sakura being the last to arrive. She looked slightly unsure despite the extra training I had given her....which gave me an opportunity to further prove my "developing emotions" to Kakashi by encouraging her. Perfect. I mustered up an encouraging smile for Sakura and she returned it with a small tender smile of her own.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Cashile."

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto piped up, full of energy. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. So much unforeseen drama on this team.

The four of us walked inside the building together and were greeted by two Chunin acting out as genin bullies and blocking the door. A genjutsu was also cast to trick genin into believing they were on the right floor for the exam. We stop in front of a three-man team trying to talk their way through. I smirked. They were trying to hide their true skill, but I could read their abilities watching them.

The tall one with the pale purple eyes and ninja forehead protector wrapped strategically around his forehead was bitter. I'd done research on the Hyuuga clan one night while I was bored; I didn't recognize him as part of the main branch, and he clearly held lots of hatred and anger. He was also very strong and powerful, well beyond his years.

I next analyzed the boy in the green spandex suit, slightly repulsed, automatically sensing his euphoria. He was strong as well. I eyed the bandages covering his arms. He worked himself to death probably, most definitely of his own will. They were subtle but one glance up and down his body and I picked out the heavy weights wrapped around his ankles. He was fast. This guy was specialized in taijutsu.

The girl with the buns wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong either. I pick out the scrolls that she had on her. She was obviously a weapons user. 

This team could be beaten with great strategy and defense. Ninjutsu to battle taijutsu, and eye technique for eye technique. I immediately saw possible ways to defeat them, the best outcomes. My thoughts were disrupted when Sasuke talked.

"Let us through," he demanded, standing his ground.

I snorted. "Might as well tell them to reverse the genjutsu while we're at it. What lame pretense. Right Sakura?" I added in at the end to give her a boost. "We all know you were the first to notice."

She turned slightly pink, glancing at Sasuke who simply nodded.. "O-of course."

I studied the two chunin for a split second deicding there was a 79% chance that they would attack one of us. Most likely Sasuke, who one might say could appear at the moment to be our 'leader'. The second I caught a flicker of movement my body responded to what my mind had prepared to do.

The chunin aimed a kick at Sasuke. I stepped and benthis leg in a millisecond, jabbing under his knee and hitting a pressure point critical to maintaining a standing position. I felt his leg go limp over my shoulder and turn around swiftly, flipping him over me. A smug look spread across my face as I observed the awe of my bystanders. Then I pick a Kunai out of my pouch and let it dance around my finger to intimidate the second chunin. "So, are you going to let us through?" I asked.

He stepped out of the way and Sakura released the genjutsu. We walked through. I slow down and let Sasuke and Naruto lead so that I'm near Sakura before tensing, feeling a change in the atmosphere.

"Sakura!"

I delivered a kick to the boy's jaw, sending him across the room. It's the green spandex suit boy. My eyes narrowed. Why in the world had he allowed that kick to connect? I could see it: he'd clearly been able to react, to avoid it, to block or retaliate. Instead, he now had a bruised jaw. He was either an idiot or a genius. And I was leaning towards idiot.

He broke out into tears, declaring his love for Sakura while I put on a fake sympathetic smile and pretended to feel sorry for kicking him across the room.

What I really wanted to do was mutter  _Morons_ and walk away from them without a second thought. But a certain presence kept me in line.

"Fight me!" The boy, who's name is Lee, directed his demand to Sasuke. Sasuke put on a cocky smirk and agreed nonchalantly.

"You sure you want to?" I asked quietly. "An injury right before the exams could be devastating."

He stared at me. "I don't think I'm in any danger from  _him_."

I laughed inside my head. Sasuke would be in for a surprise if he thought he could beat this kid without effort. I decided not to stick around for the fight though, but to follow the chakra signature which I could make out as Kakashi... And Ibiki.. Why were both of my mentors here?

I smirked as my mind instantaneously fits the pieces together. Ibiki was a proctor for the exams. And he didn't even bother to mention it to me. How nice.

Pushing through a pair of doors, I spot Kakashi. I immediately smooth the smirk from my face, remembering that I'm not out of the loop just yet.

"Hey," I said casually, careful not to let the arrogance drip into my tone.

"Cashile." He greeted.

"What's your final decision?" I asked wearily to make him think that I felt defeated.

"Straight to the point I see?" 

Irritation nagged me. We were at the freaking exam doors, did he expect me to pull a conversation about the weather out of my butt?

"So that weather.. It's nice," I commented awkwardly, knowing it would soften his heart to know that I was 'trying'.

He laughed just as the rest of team seven walked through those doors. "Congratulations for making it here you guys," he started. "I'm proud of you. _All_ of you," he emphasized, looking at me specifically. _T_ _hat_  was the seal of approval I needed.

With that final good luck, Team 7 stepped through the doors of the exam room and into a crowd of ninja.

I scanned the crowd, instantly categorizing the different threats into my brain. Some genin I dismissed instantly, while others stood out in my head, larger, brighter, louder.

Speaking of louder, why the hell was Naruto shouting?

I appeared by his side, glaring at all the ninja who were looking at Naruto like they wanted to eat him. "Naruto," I breathed, my scowl not leaving my face as I stared down the crowd, "Shut up."

"The girl's right, you know," a voice called out, walking up. "You guys might want to tone it down a bit."

The boy had silver hair, large glasses covering his eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

I immediately distrusted him.

"Thanks for the advice," I snapped back, "Now leave."

"Cashile, don't be mean; maybe he can teach us something!" Sakura exclaimed naively, eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes but took a step back. If they didn't want my help, fine.

Kabuto introduced himself, then drew everyone in with his "ninja info cards". I turned away with a slight pout: I had that information, and much more, filed away in a small corner if my brain. I was as cool as any of those "ninja info cards". I knew we couldn't trust Kabuto. He had "ulterior motive" written all over him. No one just helped people out from the goodness of their heart: he wanted something. And there was something even further...off, about this genin. I couldn't pin down quite what it was, and it grated on my nerves.

I glanced at the sound nin who were slowly creeping towards us, glaring pointedly at them. But their eyes were focused on Kabuto, intentions clear. With a smirk, I turned my back on them, practically giving them permission to attack him.

Attack they do, but Kabuto managed to dodge. Then his glasses shattered, and he threw up on the ground. My eyes narrowed as I glanced back to the sound nin nodding as I realized what had happened. It was pretty clever, I would admit. I mean, who can dodge sound?

"Alright, that's enough you idiots! Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard his endearing insults. Here we go.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, the proctor of this exam! And from now on... Your worst enemy."

I was the only one who laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review!


End file.
